


Heroes In Us All

by DoveQueen



Series: Heroes - Elena Gray [1]
Category: Heroes - Fandom, Heroes Reborn
Genre: Abuse, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, TV Show Come To Life, Time Travel, Timeskips, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 43,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoveQueen/pseuds/DoveQueen
Summary: Elena's life isn't the most pleasant, and she often finds herself wishing she had one more like those on her favorite show: the NBC series Heroes. But when she discovers the show isn't JUST a show, the characters in it are based off of real people, and that she has powers like them? It turns out to be more than she bargained for.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another terrible title from me. Anyways, this is a book series I've been writing since I was ten (story I've been developing since I was eight or nine) (yup, been obsessed with this fandom for _quite_ sometime now). Understandably, writing/story quality doesn't start off the best, but I honestly like it as things go on- and that's saying something, considering I hate my writing 99% of the time. Okay, I think that's enough of talking down my writing. xD
> 
> This story is a bit of a different take on most of the other fanfictions. You'll see what I mean if you decide to read it in its entirety. :P

_"Do you ever get the feeling you were meant to be part of something... Extraordinary?"_ Peter's words rang in my ears and I held back a squeal. Instead, I buried my head in the beanbag I was sitting on. I'd seen this show dozens of times from beginning to end, and this episode even more, but those words still seemed to speak to me. Plus Peter was pretty hot. That was probably the reason why I squealed whenever he spoke.

"Hey, you're missing the show!" Emma said, nudging my side. Her beanbag chair made a rustling noise as she shifted back to the television. Mohinder was talking to Peter now.

I looked back up, my green eyes shining and a goofy grin on my face. "I've seen this show so many times that I could say word-for-word each character's part in this episode. In all episodes, maybe."

"That mean you don't want to watch it?" Emma asked, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"No no, I want to watch it. Our plan was to watch the whole first and second chapters tonight, right?"

"Yup, and tomorrow we can watch the last two." There were actually three more chapters, but Emma and I both felt as if the show went downhill in the last one. Probably why the show was cancelled.

The two of us stared at the television for a few moments before I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Not taking my eyes off of Peter, I took it out and thumbed the text button. _"MOM"_ flashed above the new text and my heart seemed to skip a beat. I looked up at Emma, the grin gone. "I have to go," I said, grabbing my overnight bag.

"But we're not even half way through the first season!" She protested. I gave Emma a look that instantly shut her up. "Oh... Parents... Okay, well, we can do this next week I guess." I nodded and headed towards the door.

I opened up the door and a cold wind hit me, blowing my long brown hair everywhere. Emma came up behind me and held the door open as I left. I slung my bag over my shoulder as I made my way down the steps. "Bye, Elena!" Emma called out as I ran down the street.

The whole way home, Peter's words seemed to echo in my head. I tried to focus on something else, like how next week was Halloween, but I just couldn't stop thinking about it. It was like my brain was forcing me to think about it.

As I walked, a group of girls passed by me. They looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, and as they passed they stared up at me with judging eyes. I huddled my shoulders and rushed on. No time to worry about how freakishly tall I was. I had to get home.

It was another five minutes before I rushed up the steps to my house. I stomped my feet on the welcome mat, took off my size-eleven shoes and stepped inside. It was colder in there than it was in the late October night.

"ELENA!" Screamed a tall and overweight man, thundering over to me. I felt myself flinch as I saw him. I, the freakishly tall fourteen year old, looked like a dwarf compared to him. "WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"I-I went to Emma's house..." I muttered. "I told you and Mom about our sleepover last Tuesday..."

"DID WE AGREE TO SUCH A THING?!" He bellowed.

"M-Mom did, and I thought y-you did too," I stuttered, terrified.

His fist hit me in the cheek before I saw him raise his arm. I stumbled, but managed to stay upright this time. "I NEVER AGREED TO A SLEEPOVER!" He yelled as tears streamed down my face. He stared at me, hatred clearly showing in his eyes. "Go to your room," he muttered. "I don't want to see you the rest of the night."

"Y-yes, Daddy..." I said quietly as I rushed to the stairs. Tears streamed down my face from the pain I felt. My eye was already swelling. I'd have a black eye tomorrow for sure.

I rushed up to my bedroom door, flung it open, shut and locked it, then jumped onto my bed. Posters of Peter and the other cast members of Heroes stared at me from my walls. Sylar, Matt, Claire, Nathan. I had a poster for each character. Well, almost. My poster of Mohinder was torn up by my dad. I shuddered as I remembered this. My dad was an abusive alcoholic who was open about his racism. He didn't approve of me having a poster of the Indian scientist. But somehow he approved of me having a poster of Sylar the serial killer. It'd be funny to anyone who wasn't me.

I kept my face buried in my pillow until I felt the pain ebb and the tears stopped falling. Then I sat up and faced the poster of Peter. He stared down at me, his funny grin plastered onto his face. "If only I were like you guys..." I muttered to the poster. "If I were like you, I'd be able to help people. I'd be able to stand up to my dad. I could be... A hero."


	2. Chapter Two

I fell asleep not long later. My dreams were haunted with my typical nightmares; drowning, falling, my dad. Basically my greatest fears. My brain liked to do that to me every night. It was like it enjoyed traumatizing me.

I woke up the next morning on the floor. I had rolled out of bed during one of the nightmares, I guessed. I stood up and stretched, then rubbed my face to get the sleep out of my eyes. I instantly pulled my hands away, expecting a wave of pain from my cheek. But I felt nothing. Confused, I walked over to the mirror.

A plain face stared back at me. Rounded and a bit chubby. Big nose, bushy eyebrows and giant green eyes. I'd seen my face before, but I was taken aback. I took a step back, stumbling, and collapsed onto the ground. Where was my black eye? My dad punched me hard enough to break my nose- I should at least have a bruise.

As I stood up again to go inspect my face in the mirror, my mom's voice called from downstairs. Time to get ready for school. I rushed through a shower, I hated water so I tended to keep showers short, and put on the same clothes as yesterday, a plain grey top and jeans, then ran out the door. I didn't ever eat breakfast, even when I missed dinner. I just wasn't ever hungry. Which is funny, considering how most people tell me I'm overweight. The bus was waiting for me and I jumped in just as the door closed.

I made my way to the back of the bus and sat down next to Emma. She was talking to a new kid and didn't notice me take a seat. I stared out the window for a minute before turning to face him.

The boy was tall, I could tell that even though he was sitting. He had a curly mess of black hair and stubble on his chin. The facial hair isn't what surprised me though. His eyes are what caught me off guard. Bright blue with a slash of yellow down the center. I didn't realize I was staring until Emma snapped her figures in front of my eyes.

"Earth to Elena, come in Elena," she said in my ear with a laugh. I blushed and looked away from the new guy, which caused Emma to laugh even more.

"Hi," the guy said, reaching his hand across Emma. "I'm Logan."

"Elena," I said as I shook his hand. Emma was all giggles between us.

"Alright, I'm officially shipping you two!" She said with a squeal.

"What?" Logan and I said at the same time, looking at her. This caused me to blush even more.

"You know. Ship." She looked at us like we were crazy. "Means I think you two would make an adorable couple... And adorable babies." She grinned at me, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh gosh, Emma! That's just wrong." I playfully hit her on the shoulder.

She flinched and started rubbing the spot I hit her at. "You been working out or something? That freaking hurt."

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you..." I trailed off awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know. Just give me some warning next time," she said. Her grin was back.

I looked out the window again as we drove towards the school. Both Emma and Logan were quiet for a long while, then Emma began to speak again. The topic made me turn back around. "Have you ever seen the show called 'Heroes'?" Emma asked Logan.

"Heroes? No, never even heard of it," he replied. I noticed he had a southern accent.

"It's AMAZING! I've seen the whole series twice, and Elena here has seen it all the way through hundreds of times." She leaned in close to Logan and whispered. "I think she's obsessed. I'm trying to get her to see a doctor or go into rehab or something."

"I'm not obsessed," I said to Emma, crossing my arms. "It's just a great show."

"Yup. So great that you have to cover every square inch of your room in posters of the show. And go as Claire for Halloween three years straight. And quote Peter every chance you get." I began to blush again, causing her to grin. "See? Obsession."

"I-" Logan began to say, but was cut off as the bus jerked forward, as it did when we stopped. Kids began getting off, so I stood and grabbed my bag from the bench. "I'll see you later, Emma." I glanced over at Logan one last time then left the bus. I heard Emma squeal behind me.

 

School was basically uneventful. Except I was first to finish laps in PsychEd and I beat everyone at dodge ball- which was something that doesn't typically happen. Meaning it never happens. The day seemed to pass quickly, and before I knew it I was back on the bus.

Emma's mom had picked her up on her way home from work, so I took my seat at the back of the bus alone. I was zoning out when I felt someone sit down besides me. My heartbeat quickened before I even turned around and saw Logan.

"Hi," he said a bit awkwardly. 

I stared at him for a second before shaking my head slightly. "Hello," I replied.

There was an awkward silence before he spoke up again. "So," he said, dragging out the word. "You're pretty good at dodge ball, I noticed. I'm happy I wasn't on the other team." He ended with a small laugh and smiled. He reminded me of Peter at that moment, which made my heart flutter even more.

"N-No. I'm not usually good. I always get pummeled. Today was an off day for me."

"Well you were amazing for it having been an off day." Logan seemed to blush as he said this, which caused me to blush as well. What was it with me and blushing today?

We were both quiet after that. I wanted to make some small talk, ask if he transferred schools or just moved, ask where he's from, but I just couldn't get my mouth to work. So we both stayed quiet until the bus pulled up at my stop.

I was standing up to leave when Logan grabbed my arm. I looked at him and he let go. "Wait," he said, stuttering slightly. "Before you go, do you think I could maybe get your, uh, phone number..?"

It took me a second to process what he was asking. Then when I realized what he had said, my heart began to beat faster. "S-Sure." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of scrap paper. It was covered with math, but I found a blank spot. I had a pencil in my pocket, so I took it out and scribbled down my number. "Here," I said awkwardly as I handed him the paper.

"T-Thanks." He took the paper, looked at it for half a second, then put it in his pocket. Then he pulled out another piece of paper, wrote something down and gave it to me. "This is my number."

I took the paper with a nod then stuffed it in my pocket. I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before I realized the bus was about to go to the next stop. "Oh gosh, I have to go. See you later." I hitched my bag up onto my shoulder and rushed off the bus. It pulled away a few seconds later. I could see Logan's curly hair in the back window.

I felt kinda blissful after having gave Logan my number. I turned around, about to go home, when I noticed the three guys walking towards me. My heart lurched as I recognized them. It was Tyler, Bruce and Smasher, the biggest kids in my grade. They were two years older but were held back because they weren't too bright. My hand began to twitch from nerves as they walked up.

"You," Smasher said, pointing at me. No one knew his real name. Even the teachers call him Smasher. "You're the girl from dodge ball, yeah?"

The boys were now standing a foot away. They were taller than me, and that made me nervous, since I was taller than most people. I nodded stiffly, preparing to run.

Tyler punched his palm and Bruce stared daggers at me. "We don't take kindly to being beat by a puny girl," Smasher said, taking a step forward. "You need to learn that we're the dodge ball champions. That we always win."

"A-Are you really going t-to beat me up over a s-stupid g-game?" I stuttered, backing up. I felt the bus stop pole behind me. I was trapped.

"A stupid game?" That seemed to outrage Smasher. He snapped his fingers and Tyler stepped forward, raising his fist to punch.

My heartbeat sped up as I awaited the punch. _I already have to deal with my dad, why do I have to deal with these guys too?_ I thought to myself, fear turning into anger.

I wasn't going to take this. If I was going to go down, I'd take them down with me. 

Tyler's fist came down and I grabbed it. I felt surprised deep inside of me, but most of all, I felt power. I grabbed his elbow and flipped the guy over. I heard a crack as he hit the ground and noticed his arm was at an odd angle.

Eyes wide, Bruce began to back off, then he turned and fled. Smasher stepped forward, over his friend's body, and grabbed me. But I threw a punch. Smasher flew across the sidewalk and into the bushes across the yard besides us. I stepped forward, over Tyler who was trying to stand, and up to Smasher. I grabbed his shirt and raised my fist to punch him again, then stopped. The anger, the power, it seemed to drain out of me.

Blinking quickly, as if being snapped out of a daze, I looked around me. Tyler was groaning as he tried to stand, Smasher was quaking with fear, face turned and shielding himself with a hand. In the distance, I could see Bruce still running.

I let go of the terrified boy and looked at my hands. What had I done? I looked around frantically then dashed off towards home.

I was running so fast that I failed to notice the man cloaked in black standing across the street watching me all the while.


	3. Chapter Three

When I got home, I ran upstairs and locked my bedroom door. I pulled out my laptop and opened up a search engine, typing in "super strength" then "supernatural powers" when only comics came up. I spent the next three hours reading articles about conspiracy theories, but I didn't have an answer. How was I able to beat up two guys, let alone knock one back ten feet and flip one, when I find it hard to lift a gallon of milk sometimes? And what about my eye? My dad punched me, I should have a black eye, but I don't.

I looked to my left at the poster of Sylar. He was super strong and could heal himself... I shook my head. He was just a character. An actor in a TV show. This wasn't like that.

I grabbed my phone and went to my calls list. I'd talk to Emma. Maybe she'd know what was wrong. I dialed her number and waited a few seconds for her to pick up, but it went to voice mail. I tried twice more but she didn't pick up. Who else could I call? She was my only contac-. I stopped mid-thought. Logan.

 _But I just met him_ literally _today. Who's to say he'll understand? Who's to say he'll even pick up?_ I thought to myself. But a second later I was dialing the number he wrote on the paper. I needed help.

After three rings he picked up the phone. "Hello?" His voice sounded even deeper over the phone.

"Hey, this Logan?" I asked slowly.

There was a pause. "Yes. Elena..?"

I nodded, though I knew he couldn't see me. "Yeah. Hey, I know we just met, but I'm kinda freaking out over here... Do you think you could come over?" I realized that I might have not phrased that right, so I corrected myself. "The bullies from school more or less jumped me today and I don't really want to be alone right now." Not a total lie.

"Um, yeah, sure, I'll come over. What's your address?" I gave him my address, thanked him then hung up. I breathed out as I set my phone down. I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath.

I spent the next half hour looking at more websites that came up on my search, but nothing answered my questions. When I heard a knock at the door I literally jumped down the whole flight of stairs. I was surprised I didn't break my legs. Logan stood outside in the same outfit he wore to school. His fingers were twitching a bit and his hair looked recently combed.

I opened up the door and he hesitated just a second before coming in. He looked around at the trashed house and, suddenly feeling self conscious, I grabbed him by the arm and brought him up to my room. Once in the room, I shut the door and plopped him in a beanbag chair.

Logan looked really freaked out. "A-Are your parents home..?" He asked slowly.

"No. Mom is picking up my younger siblings from school and my dad is at work." I tilted my head. "Why ya ask?"

"No reason..." He said quietly, then looked around my room. "Emma wasn't kidding. These all from that show you were talking about?"

I felt myself blush and mentally scolded myself for doing so. "Yeah. Every poster is a character."

"Who's your favorite character in the show?" Logan asked. 

I thought for a moment. "Peter. Or Sylar. They both have similar powers but Peter is kinda soft and Sylar is, well, a bad ass serial killer."

We were both quiet for a second and I thought it was going to be another bout of awkward silence, but Logan spoke up. "So, you were jumped? Are you hurt?" He sounded genuinely worried.

I shuffled my feet awkwardly then sat down on my bed. "Yeah, but I'm not hurt... They are, though." He looked at me questioningly. "I more or less beat them to a pulp. I think I broke Tyler's arm..."

Logan's eye widened. "But, how? I mean, you're a big-" I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "-girl, but aren't there three of them? And aren't they sixteen?"

I shook my head, standing up again. I began to pace. "I don't know how I did it. But I managed to flip one of them and throw the other across the sidewalk." My eyes began to tear up so I looked at the ceiling. It sometimes helped me when I was about to cry. "I'm really freaking out about this. My life is already messed up enough, I don't want to be a freak too." Too late. A tear streaked down my cheek.

The beanbag rustled as Logan stood up. I expected him to leave, but he surprised me. He wrapped me in a hug. I hadn't realized it before, but he was actually a bit taller than me. We stood there, his arms wrapped around me, tears streaming down my cheeks for about ten minutes before he spoke again. "Why did you ask me to come over, Elena?"

I looked up at him. "Because I'm scared, Logan. When I was fighting those guys, I wanted to hurt them. I was a second away from breaking Smasher's nose when I realized what I was doing. I don't know what to do but I don't want that to happen again. I just hoped you'd be able to help me."

"Well, how about we-." He stopped when there was a crash downstairs and a breaking of glass. He looked down at me, fear clear in his eyes. "Do you have pets?"

I shook my head, and as I did I saw the color drain from his face. "Stay here," he said, then let go of me and went to the door. He cracked it to look into the hall just as someone tried to bust it open. The door slammed Logan in the face and he stumbled back into the wall.

"Logan!" I screamed. Through the doorway stepped a man dressed in black. Though he had on glasses, I recognized him right away. I was completely confused at who I saw before me. "What the... _Sylar?!"_

I looked from the man to the poster hanging right next to him. A couple of the minor facial features were different but he looked near exact to like Sylar.

The man, who had been walking forward, stopped. "How do you know who I am?" He said. His voice was gruff and deep, just like Sylar's. I shakily pointed at the poster besides him and he turned to look. He took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his noise. "That freaking idiot. Why did he have to find people who looked so much like us?" He muttered to himself.

"So, you are Sylar? Or, well, I guess you go by your actual name when you're not on the show but you get my point," I babbled as Logan stood up, rubbing his face.

"I'm Sylar kid, but I'm not the one you think I am. That guy, he's an actor playing me. I'm the real guy," he said as he walked over. I didn't understand anything he said but 'I'm Sylar'. I went into fangirl mode and started to squeal. He stopped and stared at me like I was nuts.

"Hey, um, question," Logan said from where he stood by the door. "What the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea but Logan it's _Sylar!_ I'm freaking out this is so amazing!" I squealed.

"Oh gosh kid, you're making kidnapping you a lot stranger than it needs to be," Sylar said. He flicked his wrist and suddenly I couldn't move anymore. "Better." Logan stepped forward, but Sylar moved his other hand and he slammed back against the wall. He hit his head then went still.

"Logan!" I screeched, trying to break free of the invisible grip. It struck me then that Sylar wasn't here to make one of my many Heroes fantasies come true. He was here to kidnap us, as he had actually just said. Boy was I an idiot.

Sylar took a step forward. "Now kid, I know you're probably confused right now, but I don't want to hurt you. I'm just going to take you back to our lab to run a few tests, then you'll be returned home. There's nothing to worry about."

But I didn't hear him. A strange ticking was filling my ears as I looked at Sylar. But the ticking wasn't correct. It was slightly off. "You're broken," I said to Sylar without meaning to. 

Sylar had been advancing towards me but now he stopped. "What did you say?" He asked. I thought I detected a note of dread in his voice.

"You're broken," I repeated. "But don't worry, I can fix it." I didn't know how I knew, but I was convinced I could fix it, whatever was wrong with him. My arm raised itself, I didn't mean to do it, and Sylar took a stepped back. A look of utter shock and disbelief on his face. My face was completely blank of any emotion besides determination.

Deep inside my mind I wondered what was happening to me. Whatever it was, I didn't want it to ever stop.

Sylar lifted his wrist and muttered something into the watch he had on. I tilted my head at him, trying to hear what he was saying. Then I saw a figure out in the hall and I focused on him. Suddenly, the ticking was gone. The invisible grip was gone. I collapsed to the floor panting, for what reason I didn't know.

The new man stepped into the room and up to me. I recognized him too. Another character from Heroes, come to life. He crouched next to me and looked at my face for a second. Sylar was putting on his glasses when I remembered his name. "René," I muttered, just as he put his hand over my eyes and everything went black.


	4. Chapter Four

I stared at the white ceiling above me. It hurt my eyes to look at it, but I didn't care. After René knocked me out, I had woken up in this white room. No doors or windows. No lights ether, but there was a glare in the room as if they were there. I was strapped to a metal table in the center of the room, leather binding my wrists and feet. I didn't struggle against the restraints. It was pointless for me to do so. If these Heroes-lookalikes or whatever wanted me dead, I'd be dead. But they had me on a table in what I believed to be a surveillance room, like those at Primatech on the show, which most likely meant they wanted to question me.

I was thinking about all of this when a panel on the wall opened. Looks like there was a door. As a man stepped inside, I glimpsed the hallway. It was made of gray concrete and had dim lighting. People in lab coats rushed back and forth, some pushing metal tables, some carrying paper.

The man walked over to me. He was carrying a chair, which he set down besides the table. I had to study his face for a second before I realized who he was. As he sat down I spoke. "Mr. Noah Bennet. I had a feeling you'd show up, sooner or later."

Noah seemed unfazed that I knew who he was. "Hello, Elena. How are you?" He asked as he pulled a clipboard out of his coat.

I decided to humor him. "Oh, I'm good. I was just kidnapped by Sylar and knocked out by René after seeing my new friend slammed against a wall."

"Interesting day," Noah said, grinning. "Now." He paused. "I have some questions that I need to ask you. It'd be great if you could cooperate with me right now. I do not want to be forced to use force."

"I'll cooperate," I said to him, causing his grin to turn into a smile. "But." The smile instantly dropped away. "I have some questions for _you_ as well. And I'd like for them to be answered."

"I'm sorry, but you're in no position to be asking questions. If you answer my questions truthfully, I may consider doing so in return. But I have a job to do right now." I glared at him while he said this, but nodded. "Great.

"Now," he said, flipping a page on the clipboard. "How long have you been experiencing powers?"

"I guess it depends on what you consider a power," I said, pretending to think. If he wouldn't answer my questions right now, then I'd make him wait for his answers. "I've been in 'gifted' classes since first grade. Always been smart. I can solve basically any math problem. But if you don't count that as a power, then I guess yesterday, when I-."

"When you beat up those two thugs," Noah tried to finished my sentence.

"Oh, that was yesterday? Sorry, I didn't realize it'd been a day since I was knocked out. No, when I noticed something was off was the day before. I was punched by... Someone. Right in the eye. But before I fell asleep, I felt zero pain in my face, and the next morning I noticed that I didn't even have a bruise."

"So you've experienced two powers so far? Healing and super strength?" I shrugged as best as I could and he wrote something down on the clipboard.

Noah looked back up at me. "What about yesterday? When Sylar came to bring you in for tests? You told him he was broken and that you could fix it, then you broke out of his grip without even the slightest struggle."

I shrugged slightly, avoiding his eyes. "I'm not sure what that was. I heard ticking in my ears, like a clock, and it was just like something else... Took over. It was completely new, never happened before. But then again, none of this really has."

Noah nodded. "Thank you, Elena. I have one more question, then it'll be time for me to leave." He looked down at the clipboard. "Do you," he paused, and I thought for a split second that he was about to quote Peter. "Ever have the urge to hurt someone using the powers you've discovered?"

A bit crestfallen for some reason, I shrugged again. "I... No. If I have powers, I want to use them to help people." Noah wrote something else on the paper then stood. "Alright, thank you for your time, Elena. Dr. Suresh will be in here momentarily to run a few tests and answer any questions you have." And with that, he left.

 

"Momentarily" turned out to be a few hours. A woman came in at one point and offered me food, but I denied. At one point I even dozed off. But, eventually, Mohinder Suresh arrived. Like everyone else, he looked near exact to the other Heroes characters. Mohinder was wearing a white lab coat with a blue t-shirt under it, and in his arms he carried a box. On top of said box was another clipboard.

He set the box down besides the chair and sat, clipboard in his lap and hands together in front of him. "Hello Elena," he said, voice thick with his Indian accent. "I am-."

"You are Dr. Mohinder Suresh, a genetics professor from Madras, India. You've come here to find out what makes me... Tick." I couldn't resist saying that. Inside, though I still wasn't sure what was going on, I was freaking out about seeing Mohinder, and for some reason I really wanted to mess with him.

"Yes..." He looked a bit puzzled. "How do you know that exactly?"

"I know that for a number of reasons," I said to him. "One." I lifted a finger. "I've watched the show Heroes multiple times, in which everyone I've met so far looks like a character from it, and a Dr. Mohinder Suresh is one of the main characters in it. Two." I raised another finger. "You look a ton like him. And three." I raised another finger. "Mr. Noah told me a 'Dr. Suresh' was going to come run some tests. I just pieced things together and I guess I got it right."

Mohinder opened his mouth to speak, but I raised my hand as far as I could to stop him. "Before you start with your tests and questions, Mr. Dr. Mohinder, I was hoping you could answer a question of mine." 

"Just Dr. Suresh is fine. And I supposed I could answer one question." He looked at me expectantly.

"Well, Mr. Dr. Mohinder Suresh." I held back a laugh when I saw his face. "What exactly is going on? Just yesterday, or was it the day before? I was watching Heroes with my best friend, and next thing I know I can beat up people twice my size up, I guess heal myself, and all the characters from my favorite show seem to be 'coming to life' in sorts. Not to mention I'm strapped to a table in an empty room."

"That's kinda a complicated question." Mohinder sighed. "I'll try to explain as best as I can.

"About fifty years ago, a large group of people discovered they had supernatural abilities. A company known as Primatech was formed to 'bag and tag' said people in order to monitor and protect them, ether from other people or from themselves."

"Yes, but that's just from the TV show!" I interjected.

"I'm getting to that," he said with a sigh. "Sometimes, during the bag and tag missions, the people wouldn't cooperate. They'd use their powers and hurt people. With the help of René, we were able to cover up most of what happened during those times. But every so often, a witness would slip by. They'd spread rumors and frighten people. The members of the company, like Noah Bennet, couldn't risk being exposed.

"Now, a friend of Noah's had left Primatech in order to pursue a carrier in directing. But his career wasn't working out and he asked Noah for ideas for a hit television show. Since the man knew about those with powers, he himself could see the future, Noah saw it was a perfect way to cover up what was going on here and help his friend at the same time. Noah had the man interview all of us and figure out our backstories, then he created a show about us. Heroes. Most of us thought it was risky and wouldn't work, but, surprisingly, it did.

"The man told people before the show aired that those 'people with powers' the witnesses had been claiming about seeing were simply actors from the show with some new, high tech special effects. With the help of some of the company's workers with abilities, the world believed him." Mohinder ended with a sigh. "That answer your question?"

"Sort of," I replied. "Everyone I've been seeing, like Mr. Noah and Sylar, they're actually, well, them? Not just the actors from the show? And now that the show was cancelled, how do you guys cover up if the witnesses slip by? And is everything shown in the show, like, true? It actually happened?"

"You sure do have a lot of questions." Mohinder sighed again. "Yes, we're actually us. The man who created Heroes simply found very convincing lookalikes, so that if the witnesses remembered us, they'd think we were them. And we've become more careful. Plus, the man is creating another show called 'Heroes Reborn.' We've made the few witnesses assume those with powers are but characters in the new show." He was about to go on, but I started to squeal.

"Heroes is coming back?! That's awesome! When? What channel? Wait, it'll be on NBC, right?" I squealed.

"Yes, but I'm not sure about the details. Just look it up online sometime," Mohinder said with a shrug. "And to answer your final question, more or less. Most of what is in the show is true, but parts, like Nathan Petrelli dying, were added simply for drama."

"Cool," was all I could manage to say. I was so freaked out and excited that I didn't know what to do.

"So, that all your questions?" Mohinder asked. I nodded. "Great. Now, I have a few simple questions and tests to run. No need to worry, everything will be completely painless."

Mohinder reached down and flipped open the box on the ground. He pulled out a pocket watch that was slowly ticking. "We, me and the other scientists here, think that you posses a number of abilities, Elena. I'm here to see if we're right. Now, take this watch. Tell me, what's wrong with it?"

I tried to move my hand to grab it, but I was still strapped to the table. "Do you mind undoing my restraints?" I asked. He looked at me, unsure. "Please, man. I can't do your tests if I can't move. Plus, this is really uncomfortable." Mohinder was quiet for another second then stood, undoing the leather that held me to the table. Then he held out the watch.

I gingerly took the watch from his hand, looking at it curiously as I sat up. "Have you ever seen a watch like this, or repaired a watch?" Mohinder asked. I shook my head no.

I was preparing to hand the watch back and say that I don't know what's wrong, when ticking filled my ears. I listened, amazed, for a few seconds, then looked up. "The watch is running three seconds too fast," I said in a matter-of-fact tone. I wasn't sure how I knew it, I just... Did.

"Do you know how to fix it?" Mohinder asked, excitement clear in his eyes. He held his pen above the clipboard, ready to write.

I looked down at the watch. "Yes," I said, without looking up. "I can fix this." And before I knew what I was doing, I raised my hand. I flicked my wrist and the back of the watch flew off of it, exposing the mechanics inside. I found the part that needed to be moved in order to fix the watch and without even blinking, made it move into place. The back of the watch, which had slid across the floor, slid back towards me. I tilted my head ever so slightly and it went back on. Mohinder was staring at me, open mouthed and clearly shocked, as I raised the watch to my ear and nodded. "There."

"Elena, this is extraordinary! Two more powers, one of which has only ever been documented one other time." Mohinder stood, scribbling on the clipboard. "I need to go report this. I'll be back in a few minutes to run further tests." And then Mohinder left, not even bothering to take the box.

A huge smile was on my face as he left. The word extraordinary rang in my mind. This was it. My chance. I would cooperate, let them run tests, ask questions, and just maybe they would let me stay and be part of the company. I could be a hero.


	5. Chapter Five

Now free of my restraints, I wandered the white room. I felt confident. Powerful. I felt... Extraordinary. I mapped out the room in my mind out of boredom, guessing where the surveillance window was and staring at it. I hoped it freaked someone out outside. But after awhile, that too got old. So I went to Mohinder's box.

The box was made out of thick cardboard to keep it from bending under the weight of it's contents. It was definitely heavy, that was for sure. I lifted the box onto the table and slowly began to unpack what was in it. It was a random assortment of items. A few more watches. A music player. A bottle of water, a stone. A lighter. A battery. A broken radio. A mirror and a dozen items that I couldn't identify.

I laid the watches out in descending order, largest to smallest. Two of them were broken, though they still ticked. But I decided to work on those later. I put the objects I didn't recognize back in the box, set the others aside then picked up the radio. I wasn't sure how I moved the pieces of the watch with my mind, and I wanted to try and fix the radio while I figured it out.

I focused on the back of the radio, mentally commanding it to come off. Nothing happened. I ended up just prying it off with my hands. Inside the radio was a jumble of parts. Less organized than the watch, but cooler to look at. I was confident that I could fix it.

Resisting the urge to take everything out, I fixed what was broken and shut the back, after another failed attempt at trying to move the back piece back into place with my mind. I turned it on and all that came out was static. I sat there, puzzled, then realized that it probably wasn't working because I was most likely underground. So I pried open the music player and added it's parts to the radio, in a way that I thought would expand the range and frequency of it.

This time when I switched it on, a song blared out. I recognized it instantly as Black Hole Sun by the band Soundgarden- one of my favorite songs. I felt a smile creeping onto my face as I listened, happy about my achievement.

I sat there, eyes closed, listening to the radio for a few minutes before I heard the door creek open. I looked up and my heart started pounding in my chest. I had expected Mohinder to be back, but it was Peter. 

"Hey," he said, taking a step inside then shutting the door. "I saw you fix that radio from the surveillance window. That was pretty cool."

"Thanks," I replied. I noticed that I didn't stutter from nerves as I typically did around people I didn't know. After a second, I stood up. "Do I have permission to hug you?" I asked with a laugh.

"Uh, sure?" He said, his goofy grin appearing. I uttered a small squeal then ran forward and gave him a bear hug. "Um," he said after a moment. "Sylar said you knew who he was. I'm assuming you know me, too?"

"Oh yes, I know you." A huge smile was on my face as I stepped away from him. "You're Peter, my favorite person on the show Heroes. Besides maybe Sylar. You two are kinda tied for first."

"You do realize that those are actors, not us, right?"

"Yes, Mohinder explained all that to me. But you and the man who plays you- you two look so much alike, you even sound and talk the same. Plus, he's supposed to be you in the show. So I'm just going to think of you as the same person." I grinned.

"Alright then," Peter laughed. "You're a strange kid. That's good." Peter looked over at the wall that I had guessed the window was on. _Knew it,_ I thought. "Hey, I have to go. Got to get back to work." He stepped towards the door.

"Wait," I said, and he looked back at me. "I wanted to ask Mohinder this, but I forgot. Why are you guys all working here? Like, in the show, you and everyone else hates this company, and Mohinder said most of the show is true."

"Well, Elena," Peter said with a faint smile as he left the room. "After Sylar and I got to know each other more, we both realized that we wanted to use our powers to help other people like us. This place, no matter how much we dislike parts of it, lets that dream become a reality. And I think that's true for everyone else that works here."

I thought about what he'd just said as I listened to the music, awaiting Mohinder's return. The thought of Peter, Sylar and possibly the other Heroes characters working at the Company... It just didn't seem right to me. I sat down on the floor, head in my hands, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. So much was going on and I hadn't taken any time to actually think about what was happening to my life. It had all seemed like a dream at first, but now it was like reality had punched me in the gut. I raised my head and looked down at my hands. What was even happening? How was any of this possible? And why wasn't I panicking like the old me would have done?

I was still sitting on the floor when Mohinder returned. I had my arms wrapped around my knees and was trying to keep from shaking. "Elena, what's wrong?" Mohinder said, rushing over. Two people stepped into the room behind him, whom I recognized as Matt and Sylar.

"Nothing," I muttered. "I think my mind has just finally realized that this is all actually happening."

"Yes, this is probably a bit of a shock for you. To be honest, I'm surprised it's taken this long for all this to set in." He looked around at the scattered items and the radio. "I see you got into the box, and fixed the radio."

I nodded. "I took apart the music player and added the parts to the radio so that it would work down here." Mohinder smiled and wrote something down on the clipboard he still carried. I looked over at Sylar and Matt. "Not that I don't like you guys or anything, but why are you two here?" I resisted asking Sylar if I could hug him.

"Matt is here to make sure you tell us the truth. Not that we don't trust you," he quickly added. "Sylar isn't here for a specific reason. He just insisted on watching the tests to see what you were capable of."

"Sylar, that's a little creepy," I said to him, smiling. "If you want to stay then I demand a hug. You did kidnap me, after all. It's the least you could do." So much for resisting. Sylar rolled his eyes, and I took that as my cue to hug him. After Matt and Mohinder pried me off of the poor guy, I sat back down on the floor. Mohinder took a seat in the chair, Matt standing behind him. Sylar remained by the door.

"So Elena, how old are you?" Matt asked as Mohinder looked over the paperwork on the board.

"Fourteen." Matt looked a bit surprised. I didn't blame him, considering we were the same height and he was in his forties. I tilted my head. "Don't you guys have files or something on me? I'd assume that it'd have all my basic info in it. Name, age, birthday, that kinda stuff."

"Only the guys in charge and those going out to get the person get to look at the files," Matt said with a shrug.

"I'm guessing I shouldn't ask who's in charge around here?" I grinned.

"You can ask, but don't expect an answer," Matt replied.

I opened my mouth to speak but suddenly I could hear voices. I shut my mouth and looked around, confused. Matt was looking at me funny and Mohinder had looked up from his paper. Sylar had his head tilted as if he were thinking.

The voices were a jumbled up mess. I couldn't make out any words, and my head began to hurt. I put my hands over my ears and closed my eyes. "Are you alright, Elena?" Mohinder asked, concerned.

"I don't know," I managed to gasp. I glanced up at them, and my eyes focused on Matt for a split second. I gasped as the voices suddenly made sense. "Noah and Nathan are in charge. Fitting," I said, breathless.

"Did... Did you just read my mind?" Matt asked. He looked completely baffled, and Sylar was coming over, looking curious.

"I don't know," I muttered. My head still ached.

"I thought you said she just had the four powers," Sylar said to Mohinder.

"That's what I thought. We need to test this." Mohinder looked over at me. "Are you willing to try doing that again? Whatever you just did, it looked like it hurt."

I nodded. "I can try. But I'm not really sure how I did it."

Matt leaned in a bit closer to me. "Just focus on me. Want to know what I'm thinking. Will yourself to read my mind."

I rolled my eyes, then focused on Matt. I distantly heard Sylar's and Mohinder's thoughts, but I couldn't make anything out. I shut out their voices and focused solely on Matt. _I know you can do this,_ Matt's voice said. I blinked. "You're thinking the words 'I know you can do this.'" I said to him. "It's cool how your thoughts were in your voice. Cool and a bit freaky."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, that's it." He looked over at Mohinder. "What does this mean?"

Mohinder was smiling. "It means Elena has five powers, and odds are she has more yet to be discovered." He began writing down more notes on the clipboard. "It's clear that you have the ability to read minds. We'll do some tests later to figure out if you can use the other abilities it comes with. For now though, we need to see what else you're capable of."

"So you mean test for other powers?" I asked.

"Precisely." Mohinder grabbed the water bottle off of the table, which he set down in front of me. "We've met multiple people who are able to control the elements. Water is the most common power out of the four, and given the current odds, I have a hunch that you posses that power as well."

Looking at the water warily, I scooted back up against the wall. "I... I'd prefer if we didn't do anything related to water," I murmured quietly.

Mohinder tilted his head. "Why's that?" I didn't answer.

Matt looked down at me, and I could actually feel him going through my thoughts. _It'd be great if you could stay out of my mind, Matt. It's a violation of my privacy,_ I thought, and he grinned. Only a second later the grin was gone.

"You have a fear of water?" Matt asked.

Mohinder looked a little puzzled. "Is this true, Elena?" I nodded, causing him to sigh. "You don't have anything to be afraid of. This test simply involves a bottle of water, which you can't drown in."

"You don't understand," I objected, a slight whine in my voice.

"What exactly do you mean, Elena?" Mohinder asked. He held up his hand to keep Matt from getting the answer himself.

Fear glistened in my eyes as I swallowed nervously. "I feel like I'm drowning whenever I touch water. A drip to a pool full, it feels the same. My lungs tighten and I find it hard to breath... Sometimes, when I'm swimming, if I stay in too long I won't be able to breath at all until I get dried off."

"Interesting..." Mohinder muttered, once again writing something on the clipboard. He looked back up at me. "Why do you think this is?"

When I remained silent for too long, I felt Matt enter my mind once again. "She thinks it has something to do with her nearly drowning as a kid," Matt said.

"Drowning?" He flipped a page on the clipboard. "We don't have any report of a near drowning on her records." Mohinder stared at me. "When was this, exactly?"

"When I was about three, maybe four. We were at my parents' friend's house for a cookout." I paused, then added quickly. "I was just fooling around by the pool when I fell in. Someone jumped in and got me after I had sunk to the bottom."

Matt shook his head. "You're lying." He sighed and sat down on the floor in front of me. "What really happened, Elena?" I was silent, a tear had squeezed out of my eye and ran down my cheek. Once again, I felt Matt enter my mind. He looked confused and a bit shocked. "Your _dad_ pushed you in the pool?"

Sylar made a noise of shock from where he now stood but was otherwise silent. Mohinder looked at me, clearly surprised. "Your dad pushed you in? Why would he do that? Why wouldn't you tell us something like that?"

Fear was welling up inside of me, but I pushed it back down. I wiped away the tears running down my cheek and took a breath. "He pushed me in because he didn't believe me when I said I couldn't swim." I hung my head. "I could hear him laughing as I hit the bottom of the pool."

"I... I need to report this." Mohinder stood up and stiffly walked out of the room.

"Elena," Matt said, causing me to look up. "Why wouldn't you tell us your dad pushed you in?" His voice was gentle and it sounded like he was a little worried.

The tears were back. "Because he told me not to." Matt looked at me, willing me to continue. "He told me that if I told anyone he'd be separated from us and my siblings and I would live in a gutter."

Matt's eyes widened. _What kind of father is that guy?_ I heard him think. "Did he do anything else that you're not telling us?" He asked. "You don't need to be afraid. He won't know you told us anything."

In reply to this, I held out my arms. Scars crisscrossed them, from my fingers to my shoulders. Sylar looked surprised and Matt gasped. "The round ones are from beebees. He'd shoot my brother and I with them for fun when I was little. The longer ones are from his belt. There were metal spikes on it."

"I-Is there anything else he did?" Matt asked. I remembered how he was once a cop. He probably felt like it was his duty to ask this.

I shrugged. "No other scars. But he did refuse to bring me to a doctor whenever I was hurt. I've broken both my ankles three times each and they healed a little more off each time. And my left leg, which I dislocated, healed out of place." The topic was depressing me, so I wiped the new tears off my cheek then grinned. "Cool part about that though is that I can nearly turn my feet backwards."

"That is awful." I looked up when Sylar spoke. I just shrugged. "It's fine," I said. "I've gotten used to it."

"No one should have to get used to that," he objected, and Matt nodded. 

The door to the room was opening once again, and Sylar dashed across the room and sat in the chair, just as Mohinder came in. He glared at Sylar, who was grinning, then looked over at me. "Elena, we've been monitoring you for awhile now. Just watching you to see if you developed any powers, like we'd been expecting you to do since you were a baby. But we didn't monitor your home life. I'm sorry you had to deal with your adoptive father. If you'd like, we can arrange for you to be sent to a new foster family when you return. But for now, we need to finish these tests."

"Wait," I said, holding up a hand. "What did you just say?"

He looked confused. "I said we needed to finish the tests. If you'd like, we don't have to do anything related to water, but,"

I cut him off. "No, before that. You said _foster_ family..?"

"Yes, your foster family."

"What the _frick!_ I'm adopted?!"

"You didn't know that?" Mohinder asked.

"No! Of course I didn't know that!" This was too much. A headache started to bloom in my head and I could hear the three men's thoughts. Everyone at once, jumbled up words, all sounding like they were being screamed in my ear. Then the ticking began. I shut my eyes and covered my ears again, willing it to stop. It was as if I could feel the presents of everyone in the building. The strongest one I could feel was inside the room. I could tell without looking that it was Sylar. I itched to see how he worked, to look inside that head, and take his powers while I'm at it.

"Elena, are you alright?" Mohinder asked at the same time as Matt. Sylar sat up straighter in the chair, looking at me.

I shook my head and gasped out a 'no.' Something in my head was telling me to kill Sylar, and I didn't like that. I opened my eyes, the glare hurting, and looked around desperately. I didn't want to kill Sylar, but the urge to see how he worked wouldn't go away. I decided right then that I needed to be knocked out.

I banged my head against the wall behind me, eyes closed once more. "What are you doing Elena?" Sylar asked in his gruff voice.

I banged my head again. "Keeping myself from killing you," I said, then hit my head once more and everything went black.


	6. Chapter Six

I woke up once again in the white room, though this time I was strapped to a chair instead of a table. My head still throbbed, from the headache and from where I hit it on the wall. Matt, Sylar and Mohinder were gone, having been replaced by René and Noah. René stood silently in a corner, where as Noah sat in the chair before me. With René here, I felt utterly powerless. I felt like my old self, and, to be honest, it was a relief.

"Good morning, Elena," Noah said with a smile. "I hear something happened today when Dr. Suresh, Parkman and Sylar were questioning you. Care to explain?"

"How can I explain, Noah, when I don't even know what happened myself?"

"Well," he said, looking down at a folder. I was mildly surprised he didn't have a clipboard. "Mohinder reported that you four got into a conversation about why you didn't want to run tests involving water, which continued to become a discussion about your father abusing you and you being adopted. Is this correct?"

I gave a slight nod.

"After that statement, it continues to say that you were shocked to find out about being adopted, then something happened to you. Parkman added a report saying that you looked like you were having an intense headache like he used to get when he first learned he could read minds, then proceeded to try to knock yourself out. True?" I nodded once again.

"Finally, it says that when you were questioned about trying to knock yourself out, you told Sylar that you were trying to keep yourself from killing him. Care to elaborate?" Noah looked at me expectantly.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened... I started hearing everyone's thoughts, even the thoughts from people in other rooms and other floors, then I heard that ticking again. Once it started up, I had a strange urge to, well... To cut open his head to see how he worked." I hung my head, feeling ashamed. "What is wrong with me?"

Noah leaned back in his chair. "Nothing is wrong with you, Elena. It just seems that you have Sylar's original power. You can tell how things work and fix basically anything, but it comes with a hunger to know more, to be more."

"Does that mean I'm going to want to kill him and other people all the time?" That's how I remembered it working in the show. Peter even tried to kill his mother due to him having Sylar's power for a short time.

"Yes and no," Noah said. "Sylar has found a way to suppress the hunger. I believe he said that he just needed to feel important and accepted or something to have the strength to fight it. I believe that we'll be able to find a way to suppress your urge to kill as well. But until we figure out how, I'm afraid you will feel it. For that reason, everyone but René, Dr. Suresh and I are to stay on the other side of the glass for safety."

 _I'm being treated like a monster... But they're right. I need to be kept away from people,_ I thought to myself. Then something struck me. "Excuse me, but I have a quick question."

Noah tilted his head slightly. "What's your question?"

"Who are my biological parents?" Fourteen years. I spent fourteen years believing that my messed up family was my own- only to find out I was adopted. I had to know who my real parents were.

"I don't know offhand, but if you'd like I can check our records on you when I leave," Noah said. I nodded my head. "That'd be great."

"Now, if that is all..." Noah looked down at the folder, but I raised my hand to stop him.

"I have another question." Noah sighed then motioned for me to continue. "You guys have obviously been monitoring me since I was a baby. So, that being the case, why don't you guys already know what powers I have? And since you guys don't know, can't you just hook me up to machine to find out?"

"That was two questions," Noah said, taking off his glassed to rub a speck off a lens. "And we aren't aware of what other powers you may have because they have just manifested. Meaning you've only just become able to use them. Yes, we can 'hook you up' to a machine to figure out some of your powers, but the process is painful, and we prefer to use other methods. It's safer for everyone." He put his glasses back on.

"Now, I believe we're done here. You rest up, Mohinder will be here early tomorrow to run a few more tests."

 

Assuming the watches I fixed were on the right time, two days passed since Noah's visit. Mohinder ran dozens of tests, all of which yielded no results. I'd come to accept that I didn't have any other powers. I could heal, I was super strong, I could tell how things tick as well as take powers from people (that we were just guessing about, since we didn't want to have someone killed so I could try to take their power), I could move things with my mind and read people's thoughts. That was pretty good in my opinion.

Over the two days, Mohinder and Noah had also tried to find ways to fight the hunger. But nothing really worked out. Quite a few times, I had to be restrained so that I wouldn't try to pop open Mohinder's head, and that scared me. Noah had also gone through my records as promised, but there was no info on my biological parents.

It was now the third day. My Sylar brand watch, the one Mohinder had first asked me to fix and had later given to me as a gift, read 6 o'clock in the morning. I was sitting in the chair, tossing a ball into the air and catching it. I had complained to Mohinder about being bored, and in return I had gotten a tennis ball.

I had just thrown the ball into the air for the umpteenth time when Mohinder walked into the room. "Good news, Elena," he said in a genuinely happy tone. "You're going home!"

"What?" I said. The ball hit the floor in front of me, bounced then rolled across the room.

"I said you're going home. All odds have pointed to you not having any other powers. Our work here is done, and it's time for you to resume your old life. Aren't you happy?"

"But, what if I meet someone with powers at school and can't control the hunger? What if I hurt someone? Can't..." I paused. "Can't I just stay here? Help you guys and work for the Company?" There. The question I'd been holding in this whole week.

"Stay here? Elena," he sighed as he said my name. "The Company is no place for a little kid. Besides, you've been here a week, people are going to start wondering what happened to you. That boy, Logan was it? well he's been snooping around your house trying to figure out where you went. You need to go back."

My heart seemed to miss a beat. _Logan._ I had completely forgotten about him. Last time I'd seen him, he'd been knocked out by Sylar. My new friend had been knocked out in front of me and I hadn't so much as given it a thought this entire week. I suddenly felt like I was about to vomit.

Mohinder didn't seem to notice my discomfort, and instead began writing something down on the clipboard he always seemed to have. "Say goodbye to this old room, Elena. You leave for home in an hour." Mohinder looked up at me for a second, smiled, then left me alone.

I stood up and walked over to the ball. I picked it up and looked at it, my heart hurting. My plan to stay, to use my powers for good and to leave my awful family behind was ruined. Now, after seeing all that I was capable of, I was being shipped off back home.

I tightened my fist on the tennis ball until I felt it pop beneath my fingers. I dropped the pieces on the ground, then walked back to the chair. I sat down to await the escorts who'd bring me back to hell.


	7. Chapter Seven

I arrived back home late that night. My parents and siblings didn't care much. Apparently, Matt had convinced them after my kidnapping that I was going to a special camp retreat paid for by the school. So after being given a quick hug from my mom and a grunt of greeting from my dad, I ran up to my room.

I was greeted by the posters of Heroes characters lining my walls. The sight of them made me sick. Without thinking, I began ripping them down. Within seconds, my walls were bare for the first time in years.

After the sudden remodeling, I sat down on my bed. The softness of it felt strange after sleeping in the chair in my white room. I wiggled around for a second before sitting on the floor. I noticed my phone lying a few inches away and grabbed it. More than fifty missed calls from Logan and Emma, though only a couple voice mails. I listened through them within a few seconds, then dialed Emma's number. She didn't pick up, so I dialed Logan's.

Logan picked up before the first ring. "Hello?" His voice answered. 

"Hey, Logan," I said to him.

"Oh my God, Elena?! You have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice. Where were you? Are you okay? When I woke up, you and that guy were gone! I've gone to the police and the school and your parents, and no one believed me when I said you'd been kidnapped!"

"I'm fine, Logan. It's all kinda a long story. But I'm back now, I think for good." I couldn't keep the note of sadness out of my voice.

He didn't seem to notice. "Good, good. Anyway, come to my house? I know it's late, but,"

I cut him off. "Yeah, I'll come over. What's your address?"

 

I arrived at Logan's house ten minutes later. He didn't live as far away as I had originally thought. I knocked on the door, and a few seconds later a woman opened it. She was short and plump, her auburn hair pulled back in a bun and a cheery smile on her face. "May I help you?"

"Hi. You must be Logan's mom? I'm Elena." I reached out to shake her hand.

"Elena? Oh! Logan has been talking about you so much!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a big hug. "He said you weren't answering his calls though. Is everything alright?" Her voice was muffled a bit by my hair.

"Yes, everything is fine." I put on my best fake smile. "I made an unexpected trip to Texas to visit some people and forgot my phone. I actually just got back two hours ago, and Logan invited me over."

She let go of me and stepped aside. "Well, come in, come in! Logan is in his room. Do you need anything? Tea? Lemonade?"

I assured her that I was fine, thanked her, then went to Logan's room. The door was shut so I knocked on it. "For the last time, I'm not hungry," Logan called out.

I opened the door and stomped inside. "That's no way to talk to your mother, young man!" I grumbled, trying to look angry, but ended up laughing.

"Elena!" Logan ran over and wrapped me in a hug. I awkwardly patted his back after a few seconds then he let me go. "Heh... Sorry."

"It's fine," I said with a shrug, looking around his room. It was pretty small and rather bare. Blue walls, tan carpet. Bed in the corner, clothes strewn across the floor and a laptop open on a table in the corner. I just made out part of the screen, and I was a bit surprised. It was Sylar's face. "You watching Heroes?"

"Yeah," Logan said, walking over to his computer. "When I hit a dead end at the police station, I remembered that you said the guy who showed up was Sylar. So, after not being able to contact Zachary Quinto, I figured I could at least watch the show."

"Talking to Zachary Quinto wouldn't have helped much. The guy who showed up was Sylar, not Zachary." Logan looked at me with a questioning look, so I sighed and told him all that had happened.

Half an hour later, Logan sat on his bed, hand on his face. "So you're telling me that the characters in Heroes are real people with abilities, and those people kidnapped you because you have powers as well? And that they've been monitoring you since you were a baby?"

I nodded. Logan threw up his hands. "I've been sitting here freaking out for the past week trying to find you, Elena, and you waltz back here and tell me you've been in wonderland."

"I'm telling the truth, Logan!" I protested. 

"Then prove it," he said, standing up. "You said you could move things with your mind. Do it. Show me that you're telling the truth, and that this hasn't all been one sick joke."

It hurt that he didn't believe me. I thought he, of all people, would, since he actually saw Sylar. My sadness was replaced by anger a second later. "Prove it? Fine, I'll prove it." I focused on Logan's bed and slowly lifted my hand. I flicked my wrist and it flew across the room, hitting the other wall. I felt a burst of pride at finally successfully moving an object, but I kept my face morbid. Part of me wanted to do something more destructive, but there wasn't enough furniture to do anything else.

"Now if you excuse me," I said, turning around as he gaped at me. "I need to go."

"Wait, Elena!" He called, reaching a hand out, but I was already gone. I ran down the hall, called over my shoulder to Logan's mom that I had to go, then rushed outside.

I fast walked down the sidewalk, slouched over, wishing I could run fast or teleport, or anything that would get me away from Logan faster. I felt betrayed because he didn't believe me. That he thought all this had been a joke. I heard someone calling my name and looked behind me. Logan was running down the sidewalk trying to get my attention.

A small bit of me, the old me, wanted to stop and forgive him. But I pushed it down. That me was gone. I looked up at the sky. This was the new me.

Without even thinking it, I began to rise off the ground. I glanced down at the sidewalk, which was rapidly getting farther away, and grinned. Mohinder was wrong. I could fly too. I focused on getting away from Logan, put on a burst of speed and next thing I knew I was zooming across the sky.

Flying was exhilarating. I could see for miles in every direction, and the wind in my hair felt great. I flew around the block a few times before skidding to a halt across the street from Emma's. I pulled my phone out of my pocket just as it began to ring. I recognized the number as Logan's and hung up, dialing Emma's phone instead. I looked over at her house as it began to ring.

As before, there wasn't an answer. I was starting to worry a bit. Emma always picked up, and we haven't spoken in a week, so that'd give her even more reason to. If she was mad about me vanishing she'd still pick up just to yell at me. 

I gave myself a little shake. She was fine. I didn't need to worry. I quickly crossed the street, not bothering to look both ways, and walked up to her door. Knocking quickly, I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to fight the chill. I was beginning to shiver when the door finally opened.

I was greeted by Emma's mom dressed all in black.

I knew the dress she wore. She'd had it on at Emma's dad's funeral two years ago. "Why are you wearing that dress?" I asked, a little shakily.

A tear ran down the woman's face. "Emma died, Elena. She was hit by a car while walking home from school."

"W-What?" I stuttered. My legs felt like jelly, and I felt myself crumpling to the ground. I grabbed the handrail besides me for support.

"We just had her funeral this afternoon. All her family is inside, why don't you come in? I'm sure they'd like to meet you." The poor woman managed a small smile, motioning for me to come in.

But I couldn't. "I... I need to go. I'm sorry," I said, turning just as the first tear fell down my cheek. I rushed off down the street, holding back full on balling. Emma couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. This couldn't be true. None of it- the powers, Emma, heck, maybe Logan was just a figment of my imagination. I was just going crazy, that was all. But inside I knew. I knew my friend was dead.

I didn't fly home. I walked the whole way. And the whole way, I couldn't help imagining how Emma died. Hit by a car coming home from school. Did she die instantly? Or was she in pain before death claimed her? If I had been there, might it had been different?

The tears were drying and depression was setting in when I reached my house. I took my shoes off and stepped inside, shutting the door quietly behind me. No one greeted me, so I went straight up to my room.

I shut myself in the now bare room and sat down on my bed. I curled up into a ball and willed the sobs to come, but they had already passed. After a few minutes I sat back up and stared at my walls. Bright yellow walls. Without a second thought, I walked over to my desk and yanked the drawers onto the floor. I rummaged through them until I found my art supplies.

I squeezed some black and red paints onto my hands and walked over to the perfect walls. I thought for a second, then slammed my hands onto the bright paint. I smeared my hands around, writing crude letters, then stepped back.

The words "BE EXTRAORDINARY. BE A HERO" were written on the wall before me in red and black paint. In my twisted eyes, I thought it resembled blood. I rubbed my messy hands on my jeans then sat down on the bed.

The Company had ditched me. The family I was with wasn't mine. My best friend was dead. The guy I liked didn't trust me. I was alone. But I had a purpose. I'd find out who my biological parents were. I'd hunt them down, assuming they were alive, and get some answers. Then once I got that all sorted out, I'd use my powers. I'd use them to help people. I was just a kid, but I could still be a hero.


	8. Chapter Eight

I spent awhile planning that night, thinking about where to go. I eventually decided on Odessa, Texas, which is were the Company had their base beneath Primatech. I didn't completely trust Noah, and I was sure that they had files on my parents somewhere in there. Once that was decided, I changed up my wardrobe.

In my closet I found a black t-shirt, some black jeans, black boots and a trench coat. I got all dressed up and looked in my mirror, and had to hold back a laugh. I looked like a younger, female version of Sylar. To top off the getup, I grabbed a black baseball cap I had gotten at a Comic Con last year. Perfect mini Sylar. Even better with my watch.

I then began packing my bags. I packed a change of clothes and my savings, a total of $125 even. Then, after having to consider it, I packed my laptop and a picture of Emma and me. Once my suitcase was latched up and I was ready to leave, I pulled out my phone and went to my contacts, selecting Logan. The guy may not trust me, but he'd been searching for me for a week. I'd let him know I was leaving. 

I clicked the call button and it went to voicemail. "Hey, Logan, this is Elena. Just wanted to tell you that I found out about Emma's death, and, well, without her my world has no meaning. But destiny has called and I'm listening. I'm leaving for Odessa, Texas in a few minutes. If I live, I hope we meet again some day." With that, I ended the call and shoved my phone in my pocket.

Grabbing my bag, I left my room. I locked the door behind me just to make sure no one went in while I was gone. If I came back, I could get in through the window. I made my way down the stairs, pulling my bag behind me, and walked up to the front door.

I had just set my hand on the knob when I heard foot steps behind me. "What in the HELL do you think you are doing?!" Screamed my dad as he thundered over. "I said no more sleepovers!"

"This isn't a sleepover," I said evenly, not even flinching. Part of me was terrified of this new found confidence I had. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving? HA! Where you gonna go? Emma's?"

"I think you are well aware that she is dead, 'Daddy.' For your information, I'm going to Texas. Gonna break into a company's headquarters, steal some files and then most likely go on a cross-country manhunt."

"Do you frickin hear yourself, Elena? You sound like a retard on a rampage! Bring your stuff back upstairs and go to bed before I beat your ass into the ground."

"Make me." I stared up at his shocked face.

"What did you just say?" He bellowed, face red.

"Make. Me."

"You little..!" He threw a punch right at my face but I raised a hand and caught it. He stared at me in disbelief as I twisted his arm, grabbed his elbow with my other hand and flipped him. He landed on the ground with an 'oof'.

"What's going on out here? Is everything alright?" My mother's voice called as I heard her coming down the hall. I was there in an instant, blocking her view of my dad on the floor.

"Everything is fine, Mother," I said, smiling at her.

"What was that noise?"

"Nothing. I tripped and fell, but I'm fine."

"Good. I hate seeing you hurt." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my forehead.

Looking at my mom, I sighed. "Mother, you know how you always tell us to follow our dreams and do great things?" She nodded. "Well, I'm doing just that. When I was... At camp, I learned about some stuff happening in Texas. Bad stuff. But I can help fix things over there."

"You're leaving?" My mother's eyes began tearing up, and I gave her a big hug.

"I'll be fine. And I promise, I'll try to come back and visit whenever possible, and call you on all the holidays, even the ones we don't celebrate." Now I was beginning to get teary. "I love you, Mommy."

"And I love you, Elena," she said, pulling away and giving me a smile. "Now you go out there and be a hero."

I stood there and watched her go back to her room, a tear running down my cheek. Once she walked through the doorway though, I wiped my cheek dry and went back out to my dad.

The man was just standing back up when I came out. I walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar. I lifted him up into the air as he gasped for breath. "You listen here and you listen good. I'm leaving tonight and you can't stop me. Mom knows I'm leaving, but if you so much as lay a finger on her I will march straight back here and break you in half," I growled at him.

My dad's response was an outraged gurgle. I dropped the pitiful man onto the floor then stepped over him. I then grabbed my bag, tossed my hair over my shoulder walked outside.

The night air was chilly, but in my new outfit I was nice and warm. Oak branches swayed above my head, and I was positive that I wouldn't be able to fly through them. So I stepped out onto the street to take off. Once in the road, I focused on flying, and somehow my feet rose off the ground. I swelled with pride at my achievement, then looked up. Which way was Texas?

I was trying to decide on a direction when I was lit up from the headlights of a car. I dropped back to the ground and stepped out of the way. I was fairly sure I could heal myself, but I still didn't want to get hit.

The car, which was a trashy old pickup truck, slowed to a stop besides me. The window rolled down and out popped Logan's head. "Logan? What are you doing here?" I asked, then paused. "Do you even have a license?"

"I got your message, and I'm coming with you," he said, ignoring my other question.

"You can't come with me Logan. Besides, isn't this all just 'some sick joke' to you?"

He sighed. "I just found it hard to believe is all, and you ran off before I could correct myself. Now I'm coming with you and that's that. I've already packed and told Jen that I'm leaving."

"Jen?" I asked, confused.

"Jen. My foster mom." I stared at him and he sighed again. "I've been in the foster homing system since I was little. I live with one family then another until someone decides they want me. I told Jen that they might have found someone and that I had to get to Texas. I can't go back."

Logan's room being so empty finally made sense to me. It was my turn to sigh. "Fine, you can come. Get out of the car." He looked at me with a confused expression. "I may be strong, but I'm pretty sure I can't fly the car across the country."

"Fly?" Logan's eyes got a little bigger. "No no no no. No flying. We drive."

"Driving would take forever, Logan. I could fly us there in a matter of minutes." Logan shook his head, so I focused on his face. "What are you doing?" He asked, but I was silent. His thoughts were a bit jumbled, but I found what I wanted pretty quickly. 

"Fine, scaredy-cat. We'll drive. Though really, there's no reason to be scared of heights." I grinned at the look of shock on his face, then walked around the car and hopped in the passenger side. I threw my bag in the back and put my feet up on the dash. "Alright. Let's do this."


	9. Chapter Nine

The trip from Indiana to Texas would be a long one driving the whole way, so I managed to talk Logan into us flying the last leg. It wasn't like we could drive the whole way anyway, since neither of us had a license and there was no way I was spending my savings on gas.

We drove through the whole night and stopped for the first time the next afternoon. I wasn't hungry, as usual, but Logan was apparently starving. So while he ate his burger, I explained why I needed to go to Texas. Once he was finished, we hit the road again. Every now and then, he'd try to make some small talk, but I wasn't in the mood. I was too busy daydreaming about Emma and what would happen when we got to Primatech.

It was late at night when we stopped at a motel. Logan was falling asleep at the wheel, and since I couldn't drive, we decided it'd be best to stop for the night. The man at the desk gave us an odd look when we requested a room, but he didn't say anything. Unfortunately, they only had one room available, and it only had one bed. 

"I can sleep on the couch. You take the bed," Logan said when he saw we'd have to share.

"No, it's fine. You drove all day, you take the bed. I'm not used to using a mattress anymore anyway." Before he could protest, I grabbed a pillow off the bed and one of the blankets then laid down on the beat up sofa. After a few seconds I heard him crawl into the bed.

That night, I had a strange dream. In it, there were two of Noah Bennet. One was tailing the other, who was about to shoot a woman in the back. Then I appeared between the two and stopped hitman-Noah from killing the woman. All of this I saw out-of-body, and I noticed something strange about myself. My eyes were a bit crazed; pleading and unsure. It freaked me out a little.

I woke up with a jolt as Logan opened the curtains to the room. Light streamed on to my face and I had to blink a few times before my eyes adjusted. "Happy Halloween!" Logan called over his shoulder.

 _Halloween?_ I thought. It'd been exactly one week since my night at Emma's, the day this all started. I held back tears as I remembered my friend. "Happy Halloween," I muttered to Logan, sitting up and stretching.

"Something wrong?" Logan asked as he turned around to look at me.

I shrugged. "Fine. Just had a strange dream." I stood up. "You ready to go?" He nodded.

So we piled back up into the car, and half an hour later we passed a state line into Arkansas. We were making pretty good time.

"So Elena," Logan said after awhile. "We gonna stop for breakfast?"

"Only if you're hungry."

"Don't you ever eat?" He asked. I just shrugged. "Alright Elena. We've been on the road together for a day and are about to break into a paper factory together. I demand that we talk."

"What is there to talk about?" I said, looking over at him.

Not taking his eyes off the road, he shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Just tell me about yourself. Hobbies, likes, dislikes. Heck, I don't even know your last name."

I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window. "Fine. My last name? It's Hill. Elena Hill. Though I plan on changing it once I find my real parents." I paused. "What about you?"

"Coleman. Logan Coleman." He glanced over at me. "When's your birthday?"

I held back a laugh. My best friend was dead and we were about to break into a place filled with people who could basically blow us up with their minds, and he wanted to know my birthday. "June thirteenth."

"Well happy very early birthday. Mine's December first." He paused to think of a new question, and I know this because I heard him. "What's your favorite food?"

"French fries. And before you ask, my favorite candy is chocolate." A small grin crept onto my face. "And your's are pizza and Twizzlers."

"How did you do that?" He asked with a laugh.

"Mind reading, gotta love it," I replied, making us both laugh. After a second I turned around to face him. "Why did you want to come along? I mean, this is super dangerous, and you barely even know me."

Logan's grip on the wheel tightened a bit. "I know what it's like to want to meet your real family. I've tried to get in contact with mine dozens of times. But your life just took a turn for weird, and maybe only your parents will have answers. I just felt like I should help. And I didn't want to get left behind again." He ended with a small grin.

"Well, thanks," I said, surprising myself when I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I appreciate the help." Logan laughed slightly and I saw him blush, which made me grin. I went back to staring out the window.

 

About two hours later, the car ran out of gas. It was time for the flying part of the journey. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet from excitement as Logan got our bags out of the truck.

"So," Logan said, walking over. "How are we going to do this?"

"Easy," I replied. "You grab the bags, I hold you, and we fly. If you get scared just close your eyes. If you feel like you're slipping or about to faint, tell me and we'll stop for a bit. Got it?" Logan shakily nodded, and we took off.

We stopped about seven times total, but all together the flight took half an hour. Before I knew it, we were standing just behind the fence to Primatech. As I gazed upon the building that I knew would have answers to what's going on, I pulled my phone out of my pocket to wish my mom a happy Halloween.


	10. Chapter Ten

I hung up my phone and turned back to Logan. "You ready to break into a paper factory?" I asked him with a grin.

"You know I am," he replied, though I could tell he was nervous.

The top of the fence had barbed wire, so I ripped a hole in the mesh for us to step through. It was surprisingly easy to do. Once Logan and I were through, I shoved the mesh back together. Anyone who wasn't looking too closely shouldn't be able to tell the chain was ripped.

There was a large stretch of concrete in front of us, so Logan and I made a mad dash across it. It took mere seconds to cross, though I was still worried someone saw us. We appeared to be at the loading dock for the factory, though there weren't any trucks. I figured that the real-life cover up for the Company was 'closed down paper factory'. 

Logan and I walked up one of the ramps into the factory's main floor. As I had hoped, it looked just like the one from the show. I crossed my fingers that the elevator was at the same location as well.

 _Yes!_ I thought happily. There was the elevator! Logan and I silently ran over to it. There was a lock on the cage around it, but I quickly snapped it off. Next thing we knew, we were on our way down to the offices on level three.

There weren't many people on level three. We got off the elevator and there was no one around. But once we turned a corner, we saw people coming in and out of rooms.

"We're looking for Noah Bennet's or Nathan Petrelli's office. They should have files on all the specials they've bagged and tagged there," I whispered to Logan.

"Specials? Bagged and tagged?" He whispered back.

"Terms from the show," I muttered to him with a shrug. "C'mon, let's go."

We rushed down the hall, quickly scanning over doors for the names Noah or Nathan. We were nearly at the end and I was beginning to worry, when Logan stopped me. "Wait, isn't that the name of the scientist?" He asked, pointing. A door to our left had a plaque that read "DR. Mohinder Suresh".

I nodded excitedly. "Yes, that's him. Let's search there first, since we're already here." Logan nodded in reply, and we ran over to the door which was, thankfully, left unlocked. Once we were in, I shut the door behind us.

The office was surprisingly messy. Papers were scattered everywhere, even on the floor, and I couldn't even see the top of the desk located in the corner under the mess strewn atop it. But I ignored all that, because directly in front of me was a wall-long bookshelf crammed with box-sized yellow folders, each with a name on the side.

I rushed over to the shelf and searched for my name. I found it almost instantly, and took it off the shelf. I walked over to the desk and brushed everything onto the floor, causing Logan to flinch, before I opened it up.

Inside of the folder was a smaller folder containing results from tests Mohinder ran, a piece of paper with my picture on it and various info, and a tape recorder. I took the paper and the recorder and gave Logan the folder to go through.

As Logan flipped open the folder, I began to scan over the paper. It was pretty straight forward. Full name: Elena Madison Hill. Gender: female. Age: fourteen. Birth date: 6/13/2001(?). Height: 5'10 3/4. Weight: 162 lbs.

I scowled at the weight. "I am _not_ 162 pounds," I grumbled. Where did they even get that number? And what was with the question mark by my birth date? Weird. I sighed then continued scanning over the page. My heart skipped a beat. The next line said 'Family:'. I looked at what was listed under it.

Mother: unknown. Father: unknown.

I set the paper down with a sigh. So Noah had been telling the truth. "What the heck, Elena?" Logan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "You almost killed Sylar?"

I nodded. "And Mohinder. Multiple times."

He squinted at me. "You're not gonna try to kill me... Right?"

"Naw. You don't have powers, and therefore have nothing I want," I said this teasingly, but was grinning. "Anyway, this was a dead end. We should probably get out of here."

"What about that tape recorder? Aren't you gonna listen to it?" He pointed at the recorder, which was lying on the desk.

"Yeah, sure, why not." I picked up the recorder and pressed play.

Noah Bennet's voice came out in the first entry. "A young baby was given to our part-time agent Hiro Nakamura today. He says he's unable to tell us who gave him the baby, or anything besides her name for that matter. Little Elena will be kept here while we try to find her family, and if our search is unsuccessful, we have arrangements to give her to a foster family in Indiana where she will be monitored until she's of legal age."

"Hiro Nakamura?" Logan muttered as the entry ended. "Isn't he the time traveler from the show?"

I nodded to Logan then selected the next entry. This time it was Mohinder's voice. "This is Doctor Mohinder Suresh, and the current date is October 24th, 2015. I've just been given notice that Elena Hill, a child in Indiana that we've been monitoring for a few years now, has just displayed an ability much like mine. A team has been sent out to get her. She should be here tonight."

"Wait, Mohinder has a power?" Logan gasped. I slapped his face without turning around to shut him up then played the next track.

"Elena has been here two days now and tests are going well! We have reason to believe that she possesses multiple abilities, that such as rapid cell regeneration, super strength and intuitive aptitude, an ability that we've only documented one other time. Some of the scientists believe that Elena may have acquired her other abilities in the same manner Sylar did when he discovered his intuitive aptitude ability, but I believe they are wrong. Elena shows much more restraint, and we've been monitoring her. If she had killed anyone we would have known about it."

"At least Mohinder's got some faith in me," I muttered.

"Hurry up, Elena. Someone is going to find us, we need to leave," Logan whispered to me. "Just play the last two so we can get out of here." I rolled my eyes then pressed play.

"Day four, and Elena has shown more abilities. It astounds me that she has this many, and has rather good control over all of them. I've seen her use telekinesis as well as telepathy, and I have a hunch that she has an ability related to water, but I've been given orders to not explore that area.

"Sadly though, the hunger that comes with Elena's intuitive aptitude is apparent. She can resist for a short amount of time, but so far we've hit a wall on finding a way for her to block it completely. When it takes over... I actually fear for my life. If I had more time, maybe we could find something to help. But Nathan has given his orders, and she is to go home on October 29th. Perhaps I'll get another chance to help her in the future."

I set the tape recorder down on the desk, feeling a little sick. "We don't have to listen to the last one if you don't want to," Logan said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head. "No, we've already listened to the others. We might as well finish." I looked down at the recorder and sighed before pressing play.

"Day six. Elena leaves today for home. I'm going to miss her. Such a sweet girl. But I'm also strangely afraid. We took a blood test while she slept last night to try and find out who her biological parents were, since we discovered her adoptive father was abusive and we don't want him to trigger a power by mistake. But the results yielded the same as last time, and it's physically impossible for them to be true. Someone must be tampering with the results, or... I don't know what else. But it makes me wonder why. This girl is an utter mystery.

"We will continue to monitor Elena until we sort this mess out. We're still unsure if we should be protecting the girl or putting her on level five. I hope to God it's not the latter." With that, the tape recorder clicked to signal that the entry was over.

"Well, I'm going to be wondering what all of that meant for awhile," I said, a hint of anger in my voice.

"You can wonder about it later, right now we need to leave," Logan insisted.

"Wait." I held up my hand. "We need to make another stop while we're here."

"Where are we going now?"

"I need to go visit Nathan Petrelli."


	11. Chapter Eleven

I made my way down a different hallway, Logan behind me. He'd realized that it was pointless to argue when I told him to go wait by our bags back on the other side of the fence. We were on level one now, and every room we passed was like the ones on the show. I knew where I was going.

I took a right turn down another hall, then a left and another right, then we were outside of Nathan's office. I looked over at Logan and mouthed 'you ready?' to him. He nodded, and I reached up to knock on the door.

"Come in," Nathan's voice called out. I had guessed this office would be his, since it was his mother's before him. I pushed open the door and shoved Logan inside, coming in behind him. As I shut the door, I quietly clicked the lock into place. "Can I help you?" Nathan asked, puzzled, from where he sat behind his desk.

"Ah yes, Nathan Petrelli, you can help us," I said as I slowly walked forward, taking my time to memorize the room. There was a large window behind Nathan that was right on level with the ground. His desk sat perfectly aligned with it, and the walls were basically just shelves of books.

I sat down in a chair in front of the desk and patted the other one, telling Logan to sit down. Once we were comfortable, I turned back to Nathan. "Just looking for the whereabouts on a certain someone. Figured you could help me out."

"Wait a second. Aren't you the girl Mohinder has been testing? Elena, was it?" Nathan asked, completely baffled. "Weren't you sent home?"

"Oh, I was, but I'm back. Really easy to find this place," I said in a bored voice. "Now, onto the business." I stood up and went to the bookshelf, scanning over the books. "I need to know where someone is. They're a part time agent. Know where I can find the files on them?" I took one of the books out and looked at it.

"Listen kid, I'm not telling you anything. Get out of my office and go home," Nathan said evenly. I saw his hand move slightly and heard a faint _click._

"What did you just do?" I said, rushing over. Nathan put his hands up and scooted backward in his chair. I looked under the desk and spotted a big black button. I glared over at Nathan. "You called security on me, fly boy?" I rolled my eyes and gave a harsh laugh. "Scared of a fourteen year old girl. Pretty pathetic."

"We need to get out of here Elena!" Logan exclaimed.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to come along," I said, pointing at Logan. "We'll leave once I get the information I need."

"Face it kid, I'm not telling you anything," Nathan said smugly from his chair. I threw the book at him in response.

 _"Elena._ We need to leave!" Logan said, beginning to panic.

Ignoring him, I walked up to Nathan. I saw the man flinch as I neared, and I stopped. I was actually scaring him, a full grown man with armed guards coming to help him. I sighed. "Just tell me where Hiro is, Nathan. I'm not going to hurt the guy, I just need to talk to him."

"I'm n-," Nathan was cut off as someone banged their fist on the door. "Open up!" Someone yelled outside, followed by more pounding.

I glared at Nathan. Focus on him. _Want to know what he is thinking._ I thought to myself. The word _Tokyo_ flashed through my mind in his voice. I turned to Logan. "I got it. Let's go."

Logan stood up and ran over to me, and not a second later the door was busted down. Peter and Sylar rushed into the room, followed by guards with tasers.

I looked over at the two guys and waved, smiling. The two looked surprised to see me. I winked at them, then grabbed Logan and jumped out the window with him, taking off into the sky.

Once I was gone, Peter ran over to Nathan. "Are you alright?" He asked, worry clear in his voice.

"She's going after Hiro," he replied gravely.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Logan and I flew for what seemed like hours, but was in reality only twenty minutes, stopping only to grab our bags from where we hid them. We landed near the Burnt Toast Cafe, right outside of a bus station. It was busy, though no one seemed to notice when we appeared.

"That was way too close, Elena," Logan said, panting slightly in what looked like an effort to calm himself down.

"I know. That's why you've gotta go home," I told him sadly.

He seemed taken aback. "What? What do you mean, go home?"

"I mean go back to Indiana," I sighed. "This trip is too dangerous, and is going to involve a lot of flying. Heck, I'm about to fly to Japan, and we're not stopping for a break in the middle of the ocean."

"But I can't go back!" Logan protested.

"But you have to." I looked him in the eyes until he looked away, then I opened up my suit case. I pulled out some cash and handed it to him. "This is for a bus ticket. Should be more than enough, so you can grab some breakfast at the cafe."

He took the money, shaking ever so slightly. "Do you think we'll see each other again?" He muttered quietly.

I gave a slight shrug, then grabbed my suitcase. "Hopefully someday. Have a nice trip, Logan." I smiled ever so slightly then looked up at the sky. A second later I was making my way towards the coast. Towards Hiro. Towards some answers.

 

I was worn out by the time I reached Japan, and it was really late, but Yamagato Industries was open. I figured Hiro would be there, or maybe Ando, so I didn't waste any more time. I grabbed my bag and walked straight in.

Surprisingly, I wasn't greeted by security as I thought I would be. I made it to the elevator without interference and there just so happened to be a big button that read 'Dial-A-Hero', which I pushed. Two minutes later I walked out onto a floor which, once again, looked just like that of the one in the show.

 _How convenient,_ I thought to myself with a grin. Lucky for me, my suitcase resembled a briefcase, so I didn't draw much attention to myself as I walked towards the Dial-A-Hero office.

I rounded a corner and there it was. The walls were made of glass, so I was able to see the people in the room. It was basically empty, besides Hiro, Ando and Hiro's sister, Kimiko standing inside. Hiro and Kimiko seemed to be arguing, and Ando stood off to the side looking bored.

I held back another fangirl squeal as I slowly walked over to the office. I took a deep breath then knocked on the glass door. The three heads turned to look at me, all of which looked confused. I noted that Hiro looked kinda adorable when he was confused, which made me grin.

Hiro walked over to the door and opened it. "Can I help you?" He said in near-perfect English.

"Hiro Nakamura?" I asked, and he nodded. "I'm Elena Hill. I believe you've met me before. Do you think we could talk?"

Hiro's eyes seemed to light up. "You've gotten so big!" He exclaimed, and I barely held back a laugh. He was so sweet and adorable. Like a little Japanese baby man. "Yes, yes. Come in," he said with a grin as he moved aside.

"Who's this?" Ando asked as Kimiko looked at me curiously.

Hiro was about to speak, but I held out my hand to Ando. "I'm Elena. It's nice to meet you, Ando."

"You know who I am?" Ando asked, a little puzzled, as he shook my hand.

"Obviously," I said, rolling my eyes a bit. "If I didn't know who you guys were, I wouldn't be here. Now," I said, turning back to Hiro. "I've got a couple questions for you, Hiro."

Hiro sat down in one of the chairs as Kimiko muttered something then left. Ando took a seat besides him and I sat down in front, back to the glass wall. "What is it you'd like to know?" Hiro questioned.

I decided to be straight forward. "I read my files at Primatech today. It said I was given to you by someone." There was a look of dread on Hiro's face. "Who was it?"

"I cannot tell you that," Hiro said gruffly. "He told me no one could know."

"I bet Ando knows," I said, looking over at Ando. "Did Hiro tell you who gave me to him as a baby?" Ando remained silent. "Knew it," I laughed.

"Yes I told Ando, but that's because I knew it'd be alright," Hiro protested.

I shot Hiro the puppy dog eyes. "Please Hiro, I've got to know. My life is falling apart, and I need to talk to the man who gave me to you. He may be the only one with answers." Hiro was silent and looked a little sad. I sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to get the answer myself..." Then I entered his mind.

Lucky for me, Hiro just so happened to be thinking in English at the moment, so I was able to navigate his thoughts. I squinted at Hiro as I searched, him and Ando giving me weird looks. Then I sat back in the chair. "Future Hiro gave me to you? Explains why you thought you could tell Ando."

"How do you know that?" Hiro asked, shocked.

I shrugged. "Read your mind. It's what I do."

"You have powers?" The two said at the same time, both smiling.

"Yeah. A ton of them. Now, technically you're now kinda Future Hiro since it's been fourteen years. Tell me," I put my elbows up on the table and propped my head on my hands. "Given any babies to a younger you lately?"

Hiro shook his head. "I haven't reached that point of my timeline yet. I'm afraid I can't help you. I'm sorry." Hiro did look genuinely sorry about this.

"But you _can_ help me," I said to him. "You're a time traveler. Just take me into the future when you have baby me, or back when Future Hiro is giving me to younger you or whatever."

"I cannot do that," Hiro said with a slight nod of his head. "I do not time travel unless I have to. Too many butterflies."

"So you'd only consider traveling in time if it were 'important'? Like life or death?" Hiro nodded. "Well could you at least tell me what Future Hiro told you when he gave me to you?" I asked, but was cut off a second later at the sound of breaking glass.

I jumped out of my chair and turned around to face the glass wall just as it was broken in. Not a second later, three tips of tasers were shot, sticking me right in the chest. I cried out in pain as I fell onto the ground. As I lay gasping with pain on the floor, I saw people rushing around the offices around me, ushering workers away. Three sets of feet walked towards me.

I looked up at Hiro and Ando, who were standing by the table, completely shocked. "Now will you take me?" I gasped out.

Hiro looked at Ando, who gave him a stiff nod. He sighed, then grabbed Ando and walked over to me. "Hiro, wait!" I heard Noah Bennett call out, just as Hiro grabbed my shoulder. I shot him a smile as I ripped the barbed tips out of my chest and we vanished.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Before I could even blink, the three of us appeared outside of the Burnt Toast Cafe, back in Odessa, Texas. "Why are we here?" I asked Hiro as I stood up.

"This is where Future Hiro gave baby you to me," Hiro said stiffly. "I came to visit Charlie, but he pulled me into an alley before I got to go inside."

I looked over at Hiro."Sorry you didn't get to visit Charlie, but thanks for bringing me back here. It means more to me than you might think."

"Why were those people after you? Why did Noah Bennet taser you?" Hiro exclaimed, ignoring my comment.

"Yeah. What are you hiding?" Ando said, folding his arms.

I shrugged. "I just broke into Primatech is all. Wasn't hard, actually. The security there was rather awful."

Hiro said something in Japanese. "Why did you break into Primatech?" Ando asked.

"Multiple reasons," I said, shrugging again. "They kidnapped me, kept me locked in an empty room for a week, ran tests on me, told me I was adopted, then shipped me off back home where I discovered my best friend had died. I didn't have much else to do, plus I wanted some answers. Unfortunately, my file was a dead end, so that's why I came to you."

The two began rapidly speaking together in Japanese. I decided to ignore them, and instead looked around for one of the Hiros. I instantly spotted Future Hiro, who was dressed all in black, carried a sword and a baby and had his hair in a ponytail. _Good job blending in,_ I thought to myself. I looked over at Hiro and Ando who were still talking, then began making my way over to him.

"Alright Elena, Ando and I have decided that this is too dangerous. We cannot risk stepping on butterflies, so we must return to our own time," I heard Hiro say as I walked away. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Where are you going?" He asked, now keeping pace with me.

"I'm going to get some answers from you," I told him as I ducked behind a sign advertising a new pie recipe at the cafe. Young Hiro was walking towards the store, and Future Hiro was jogging over to him. _Yeah, Hiro. Run down the sidewalk while carrying a baby and a sword. Very smart thing to do._ I thought, and Future Hiro suddenly stopped. He looked around nervously, then ran the last few steps towards Young Hiro, grabbed his shoulder then teleported them away.

"Frick!" I muttered, running out into the open. Hiro and Ando were right behind me.

"Looks like they are gone, time for us to go," Hiro said happily, grabbing Ando's shoulder and reaching over to touch me. I held up my hand and his arm stopped moving. Hiro said something in Japanese, which I had a feeling meant 'what the?'.

"You two can leave. I'm staying," I said to Hiro. "I have questions that need answers."

"But you can't time travel!" Hiro protested, his arm still frozen above my shoulder.

"Doesn't matter. If it comes down to it, I'll wait out the fourteen years. Thanks for bringing me here." I put my hand down, allowing Hiro to move his arm.

Hiro and Ando both looked at me sadly before they vanished.

I took a deep breath then turned around and walked towards the alley. The two had vanished, but hopefully they were still in the place Hiro had originally been. As I grew closer, I heard voices. My heart skipped a beat and I sped up, crouching behind a crate just inside the alley.

"What do you mean, take the baby?" Young Hiro asked as Future Hiro shoved baby me into his arms. I took a moment to be relieved that they were speaking in English.

"Angela Petrelli had a dream fifteen years from now, the day this baby and her siblings were born. I was told to..." Future Hiro paused. "I was told to dispose of her, that she will destroy the world. But I do not believe this baby is evil. Everyone deserves a chance.

"Listen to me, Hiro," Future Hiro said, grabbing his younger self by his shoulders. "If you have to, bring her to the Company. But under no circumstances are you to tell them anything about her. Not about me giving her to you, ether."

Young Hiro nodded. "I understand," he said, bowing. Future Hiro smiled then took his hands off his younger self, preparing to leave. "Wait!" Young Hiro said suddenly. "What is her name?"

"I believe Angela named her Elena," Future Hiro replied, then vanished.

Young Hiro stood in the alley, holding baby me in his arms nervously. I sighed with confusion, then decided to come out. I walked towards Young Hiro, who at this point I decided to refer to as just 'Hiro', making sure to go slow. I didn't want him to accidentally drop me.

Hiro looked up at me and gasped. "Stop!" He said, re-positioning baby me so that he could hold out an arm.

I raised my hands up. "I'm not going to hurt you, Hiro. I just need your help."

"Who are you?" Hiro said nervously.

"I believe you've already met me, actually," I said, pointing at the baby, who Hiro was struggling to hold with one arm. "Please try not to drop me."

"Elena?" He said, tilting his head. "How are you here? Are you..." His eyes lit up. "Are you a time traveler too?" He said with a big smile.

"As far as I know, no." He looked a little crestfallen when I said this. "Future you, not the guy you just talked to but kinda a you in-between now and then, brought me back here."

"You mean you're good? You're not a villain like Angela said you'd be?" He said, and I could tell without entering his mind that he was thinking he'd never help a villain.

"No, I'm not a villain. In fact," I said. "I'm trying to be a hero." 

Hiro let his arm drop and instead went back to trying to hold baby me. "You said you needed my help?" He asked, looking at baby me.

"Yes," I said as I walked over. "As I said before, I don't think I can time travel. The you I was with..." I paused. "He had to go back to his time to prevent a three-way paradox since there were so many of you here. But he said you could help me out."

Hiro grinned. "Where do you need to go?"

"I need to get to June 13th, fifteen years from now," I told him. "I need to talk to the Future Hiro. He's the only one who knows who my parents are, and without them I can't save the world." I felt awful lying to Hiro, but I needed him to help me.

He nodded. "Alright, let's go." Then he touched my shoulder and we were gone.

 

We arrived in the same alley fifteen years in the future. On the wall of the Burnt Toast Diner was a graffiti picture of the Earth breaking apart. It sent shivers down my spine, and it seemed to freak Hiro out as well. "Is that what you're trying to stop?" He asked me.

"Um, yeah," I lied once again. I turned to Hiro and gave him a small bow. "Thank you for bringing me here. You can return home, I'll find another way back."

Hiro smiled at me, returning the bow. "Good luck!" Then he vanished.

As I walked out of the alley, I spotted a big green poster waving from a telephone pole ahead of me. "EVO PEACE SUMMIT, JUNE 13TH TO JUNE 15TH" it read. _Evo?_ I thought, confused, but tried to ignore it. If I didn't change something in the past, then I could deal with this in a few months. Right now, I had a mission.

 _Where to go..._ I wondered, walking out onto the street. Future Hiro said I was born today. Maybe the hospital? I shrugged then looked at the sky, deciding to fly around until I found one. I jumped but nothing happened. I titled my head. I thought I had flying down pat, but apparently not.

I spun on my heel and started to make my way over to the bus stop to buy a map when I noticed multiple things. One, I forgot my suitcase at the Dial-A-Hero office. Two, the sky and sun were black, which got me thinking of the song 'black hole sun' again.

The third thing I noticed was a giant explosion coming from a hill in the distance and the faded screams of people caught in it.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

My confidence seemed to drain with my powers. As I ran towards the explosion, intending to help out somehow, I tried to use my powers, any of them. I couldn't fly, I couldn't move things. Heck, I even tried to trigger the Sylar power and feel the urge to kill. Even that didn't happen. So I ran under the black sky towards the fiery hill ahead, unsure of what I could do or if I somehow caused this. 

It took me half an hour to reach the hill without flying, and by then the sky was somehow back to normal. The hill looked like it used to have a large building on it, and judging by the amount of dead bodies and blown apart cars, this is where the Evo Peace Summit was being held.

Ambulances were showing up everywhere, as well and police and firetrucks. Townsfolk were gathering as well, all shouting in shock and confusion. Though no one made a move to go into the wreckage.

 _What the hell is wrong with you people? Go in and find the survivors before there are none!_ I screamed inside of my head, and as if being commanded, everyone headed into what remained of the gathering.

I paused for a second. Matt Parkman could do multiple things with his ability, one of which was push a thought, an order, into someone else's mind. I decided to try it out, and faced an officer who was walking around aimlessly. _You, go organize a group to set up a temporary shelter for survivors._ I thought. The man paused, then turned around, heading towards the group of townsfolk, calling out that they needed to set up shelters.

I felt giddy with excitement. Another power- and they seemed to be working again. I looked over at the wreckage and flicked my wrist slightly. A block of concrete moved, exposing someone who'd gotten trapped underneath.

I ran over to the person, a kid by the looks of it, and checked for a pulse. To my delight, I found one, so I scooped them up in my arms and rushed to where some tents were being set up. I found an empty stretcher so I set them down in it, then turned around to go search for others, but I stopped dead.

Noah Bennet was walking out of the wreckage, being supported by a large, hefty man with a small white goatee. I froze up, a little scared, but they didn't seem to notice me. They were heading to one of the ambulances, though nether looked badly hurt. I decided to follow them.

The two ended up calling a taxi, which I flew after. It arrived at the hospital and the two of them basically ran inside, though didn't check in. They kept going full speed until they found a nurse waiting outside a room. I crept closer as they began to speak.

"I'm sorry, she didn't make it," the nurse said sadly, and Noah made a strange noise. He looked like he was about to break down when the nurse pipped up again. "But we managed to save the children."

 

The nurse spoke to Noah for awhile, who then went to see the body of the girl they'd been talking about. The man left the hospital, and I remained standing there for a good twenty minutes before I saw her come in. Angela Petrelli. She passed me quickly, making her way to a room down the hall. I tailed her not too far behind.

Angela walked into a room decorated with drawings of animals; monkeys, elephants, zebras. The room was empty, besides a few chairs and the whatever-they're-calleds that doctors put newborn babies in. There were three of them, all empty, lined up against a far wall.

I was looking in through the door when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey, you need something?" Said a familiar voice.

I turned around, looking at the ground, ever thankful I was wearing a baseball cap. "Just looking for someone," I lied easily. "Wrong room number. Do you happen to know where Logan Coleman is staying?"

"No, you should go ask a nurse," Matt Parkman replied. He paused. "Hey, do I know you?" He asked after a moment.

"I'm not sure where you would know me from, sir," I said, trying to stay calm.

"Hmm..." I could literally feel his eyes on me, and tried to focus on keeping him out of my head. "Alright. Well, good luck finding who you were looking for," he said, then walked into the room.

I sighed with relief, realizing what a close call I had just made. I knew it was risky, but I crept back over to the door, cracking it ever so slightly so that I could listen in.

"Thank you for coming, Matt," I heard Angela say.

"Yeah, no problem. What do you need me to do?" Matt seemed impatient.

"A nurse is about to bring in three babies. Their mother just died, and their grandfather is going to want to see them. But... I had a dream, about one of the children. She's going to grow to be evil, have a hand in destroying the world." Angela paused. "The nurse will be in in a moment with the three. I'll figure out which child it is, then I need you to convince the nurse that there were only two of them, and for her to take them and go until their grandfather is here. Make her believe there were only the two. That their mother had twins."

Matt sat in one of the chairs, his hand on his face. "And what exactly are you going to do with the 'evil baby'? Are you going to have me kill it?"

"No," Angela said. "I'm going to have Hiro Nakamura put them back in time, too far to be a threat to us. But you will need to take her and wait in another room while their grandfather is here."

Matt sighed. "Fine. But only because I want Matty to be safe." The two sat there after that for a few minutes before the nurse came in through another door, carrying three babies with her, two girls and a boy.

"Here are the children!" The nurse exclaimed as she walked into the room.

"They're beautiful, just like their mother," Angela said in a teary voice. "Could you give us a moment?" She asked the nurse.

"Of course," she said with a nod, handing off the three to Angela and Matt before she left the room.

"Which one is the evil one?" Matt asked, looking at the baby he held, the one boy.

Angela looked down at the two girls. One was small with fine blonde hair and a pretty face. The other was bigger with darker hair and too-bushy eyebrows. She smiled up happily at Angela. "This one," Angela said, moving the larger baby.

"That's the evil one? How can you tell?" Matt said, unconvinced.

"One takes after the mother, one takes after the father. Considering who the father was, I'm considering it a sign," Angela said, looking down at the baby. Her eyes were filled with disgust.

"Who was the father?" Matt asked.

There was a pause. "Sylar."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

My head whirled when I heard this.

If that baby was me, it meant I was born in the future and my father was Sylar. _No, that can't be possible,_ I thought to myself. But wait... The tape recorder. It said the DNA results for my parents were impossible. And if Sylar was my dad... Oh gosh, that'd be disgusting. I'd have to ask René if it'd be possible to erase my crush on him from my mind. And then my mother was dead, but who was she?

I sat on the floor trying to process all of this for a few minutes. After awhile, I looked back into the room. The nurse was just leaving with the two 'good' babies, and Matt stood with me in his arms. 

"So I just go wait out there with the baby?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll get you once the grandfather leaves." Matt nodded in response and left the room.

I heard footsteps fast approaching me and moved out of the way. I was shocked to see that it was Noah Bennet, dressed differently than before, and Hiro, dressed as I had seen him in the alley with the sword and everything- but they didn't seem to notice me. They instead walked into the room with Angela. The door clicked shut behind them, so I silently watched through the glass.

The nurse came in again after the three had spoken for awhile and passed off the now two babies, acting as if she hadn't gone in before now. Once she'd left, they'd cuddled the babies for a minute before a decision seemed to be made. Noah gave the girl to Angela and left the room, walking straight past me again.

Hiro had vanished a second before Noah left, taking the boy with him. He appeared a few seconds later and took the girl, vanishing with her before reappearing again. Him and Angela spoke for awhile, and Hiro seemed to be surprised. Then they also left the room, going through the other door.

Once it had closed, I ran into the now empty room and looked through the other door. Matt spoke with Angela and Hiro before handing the baby over. I cracked the door slightly and pressed my ear against it.

"Put her back in the middle ages," Angela was telling Hiro. 

Hiro nodded stiffly. "But wait," he said after a second. "What is the baby's name?"

Angela paused. "The boy and girl were named after family, so she should be too." She thought for a moment. "Arthur had a sister growing up named Elena. Elena could control the elements, and with her powers she killed her ex-boyfriend and his family before using them to commit suicide."

I was momentarily confused. Sylar wasn't related to the Petrellis. But... I gasped. Noah Bennet had come in, and his adoptive daughter was Claire, who's biological father was Nathan Petrelli. I felt a little light headed. I was named after a murderer and my parents were two sworn enemies?

Matt looked shocked. "You want to name this baby after your dead husband's suicidal, psycho sister?"

"She wasn't psycho, just heartbroken. And yes." Angela looked over at Matt. "You can go, Parkman. Go back to your family. Mr. Nakamura and I will take it from here." Matt didn't look too happy, but nodded.

Matt walked straight towards my door.

I got out of the way just in time, the door swung out right where my head had been. Matt gasped when he saw me and bent down. "What the heck are you doing here?" He whispered, still not having seen my face. "Who are you?"

I pulled the cap off of my head, looking up at Matt. My eyes were tearing up a bit. "It's me, Matt. Remember?"

"Elena?" Matt said, shocked. Then that shock turned into anger. He stood up, grabbed my shoulders and shoving me against the wall. "You have some nerve showing up here, after all that you've done," he seemed to growl at me.

"W-What do you mean Matt?" I said, noting the stutter in my voice. I missed that stutter.

"Oh, you know what I mean, Elena." He shoved me against the wall again.

"Matt, please," I said, a slight sob in my voice. "I'm not from this time. Hiro brought me back so I could figure out who my parents were."

Matt glared at me, focusing on my eyes. A tear fell down my cheek as he scanned my thoughts, then he drew back, embarrassment flitting across his face. "You're still you..." He let go of my shoulders. "I'm sorry, Elena. I just... I thought you were the current you."

"What's wrong with the current me?" I said, wiping away a tear. Matt hesitated. "Tell me, Matt."

"You call yourself Sylar 2.0," Matt muttered. "You go around killing Evos to take their powers. But you're worse than Sylar by far. Sylar just wanted power, he didn't want to hurt normal people. You kill everyone."

I feel myself slump against the wall. Matt caught me before I could fall over completely. "I'm a murderer?" I whispered. "Angela was right about me..." Matt looked at me questioningly, so I told him everything. And I mean everything; from being obsessed with the show Heroes to going on a search for my family. By the time I was finished, Matt was sitting on the floor, up against the wall.

"So you're the baby Hiro is sending back," Matt muttered. "What I don't understand is how you're Claire's kid. I can understand Sylar, since you have his ability, but Claire? Sylar was alright before he vanished, but Claire still seemed to hate him."

I shrugged. "I don't know how that worked out ether. I haven't gotten a chance to speak to ether of them."

Matt stared at the ground for a few seconds, then looked back up at me, a grin on his face. "Hey, you're from the past, right?" I nodded. "Well, you know how you... Turn out in this future." He paused. "Maybe now that you know, you can prevent yourself from becoming a killer."

"Yes, but how is this on the same topic as my parents?" I questioned, though I was excited about the idea. Angela could still be wrong about me.

"Sylar vanished a couple months ago. Some of the other Evos think he was killed or arrested because of the murders you commit, because you two kill them the same way and some think he's behind them all," Matt replied. "If you never become a murderer, the murders won't happen, and Sylar will probably still be around. If he's around, you could get your answers,"

"And as a bonus, I wouldn't become a psycho killer," I finished for him, grinning. The grin turned into a full-on smile. "Thanks, Matt," I said, then hugged him.

Matt laughed awkwardly. "No problem. But how are you going to get back to your time?"

I let go of him and stepped back. "Well, I have a theory," I said, and he looked at me expectantly. "Sylar can absorb other abilities from people _without_ killing when he uses his power, he simply used to kill because he wanted to. I have his power too though. I think I somehow used my power to get other powers from everyone else. Think about it- I was able to read minds when I met you, but I couldn't before."

"So you're like Peter Petrelli?" Matt clarified. "You absorb a bit of other people's abilities just by getting close to them?"

I nodded. "And if Claire was my mother, it would explain why I could already heal."

"So if you're right, what does that mean?" Matt asked.

"I've been around three different Hiro Nakamuras today," I said with a grin. "Wanna bet I have his power?"

"Try to freeze time," Matt told me. Despite all of this, I saw excitement in his eyes. So I closed my eyes and focused really hard on stopping time, just as I had seen Hiro do it in the show. When I opened my eyes, I screamed with delight. Everything was frozen. I did it again and time started up once more. Matt looked at me. "Well?"

"It worked," I squealed. "Now. I need to go back to my old time and keep myself from becoming a murderer. If I succeed and this meeting doesn't create a paradox, meaning we still have it and you know all this, I want you to invite me over to your place. I'd love to meet Matty." I ended with a laugh. Time talk was confusing me a bit.

"Deal," Matt said. We shook hands then I stepped back. A second later I was gone.

 

It took a few tries before I got back to my correct time, and then a few more times to teleport to the correct place. I finally ended up in the alleyway besides the Burnt Toast Cafe, correct year and correct month. I was ahead by two days, but I figured I couldn't have missed much in that time period.

I walked out of the alley and down the sidewalk, passing by a shop filled with TVs. I was just going to walk past them, when I saw _Claire._ Her picture was on every screen. I stopped in my tracks and faced the screen.

"Yesterday night, Claire Bennet jumped off a Ferris wheel in an Odessa, Texas county fair. News reporters were present, and they captured the whole event on tape. But the outcome of this apparent suicide attempt will shock you," said the TVs.

The TV changed to show a video of Claire climbing up a Ferris wheel. Hundreds of people stood below her, screaming, pointing, gasping. Then she jumped. Multiple people fainted as she fell, then there was a sickening crack as she hit the dirt. Reporters rushed forward, as well as a paramedic who was in the crowd.

Claire stood up a second later. Her rib bones were sticking out, so after popping her arm back into place, she pushed them back in. She straightened out her leg and corrected her back, then faced the camera as a gash across her face healed itself. "My name is Claire Bennet, and as far as you know, that was attempt number one."

I staggered backwards, shocked, as the TV continued to report about what had happened. _It happened the same way on the show,_ I thought to myself.

The world knew about us now. They knew people had powers. I looked over at the pole that will one day hold the poster for the Evo Peace Summit. Someday, people would accept it. They'd accept people like me and I'd be able to use my powers in front of people without breaking the Company's cover.

"It's a brave new world," I muttered.


	16. Part Two - Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a timeskip here!

I plopped down on the hard bunk in my jail cell. I had a sick feeling that it would break under my weight, but I didn't want to risk floating above the mattress. It was too dangerous to do that nowadays.

I had been arrested that night for violent acts and possibly being an unregistered Evo. Both of those accusations were true of course, but I only admitted to the first. I'd been given two days in the county jail while they figured out what to do with me.

Looking up at the roof, I sighed. When had my life gone so downhill?

It'd been one year, seven months since Claire jumped off the Ferris wheel, now being May 2nd, 2017. After I saw the news report, I'd laid low in Odessa for a few months. I discovered that I could go days, weeks, without eating anything, so I only came out of hiding to look for news on the specials.

The first week was slow. No one really believed what they'd seen on TV. The reporters interviewed Claire a few times and then that was it. But then more people began to come out about their powers. People who could blow up or destroy towns with just a flick of their wrist. People began to panic, and eventually the government got involved.

The government made a law that all 'Evolved Humans', otherwise known as Evos, had to be registered. Meaning you went in to the special government building every town had, had pictures taken of you, finger prints and blood samples then to top it off you got a GPS chip put into you. Unregistered Evos were sent to jail for five years, longer if they had used their powers.

After awhile, lynchings began. Groups of people would hunt down and murder Evos, from defenseless children to the dangerous ones, some registered and some not. The government knew what was happening but made no move to prevent it. Other people who disliked the Evos but didn't want to kill also took part. Landowners would kick Evos out of their houses, there were certain buildings that didn't permit Evos to go into. Some schools didn't even allow Evo kids to attend classes. It was like this all over the world.

But, as with everything, there was a group of Evo sympathizers. They organized peaceful rallies to spread the word that not every Evo was bad. Eventually, the US government took a notice and decided to act. They began planning the Evo Peace Summit.

I knew what would happen at the Summit though, and to be honest I didn't think the government really cared about us, it's Evo citizens. So I remained in hiding. The explosion happened, and the world blamed Mohinder Suresh for some odd reason. And, since he was an Evo, the world went into a state of panic. We thought the situation with Evos had been bad before, but it got worse. Police could break into houses of suspected unregistered Evos without a warrant, kill Evos on sight if they felt threatened, it was chaos.

A few people fought back, mainly Evos, but it wasn't working. The leaders of the small groups began vanishing, only to turn up weeks later, dead. It scared everyone so much that the Evos like me began hiding their powers.

Speaking about me, what did I do all these long months?

Well at first I hid. Then my fear of being discovered turned into anger. I remembered what Matt had told me and didn't kill anyone- but I came close to it many times. I had this illusion that, if I hid my powers, I could be a hero without them.

At first I went to Primatech to try and form a resistance, but the building had been destroyed. I searched for people I knew, but found no one. I couldn't even find Peter and Sylar, and Hiro was supposedly dead. Matt? I gave up searching before I even began looking for him. I knew that he wouldn't help, he had a kid to look after.

So I set out on my own. I went back to Indiana and began lurking in the shadows, protecting my fellow Evos from the spiteful 'normal people'. It was hard since I couldn't use my powers, but I learned to fight pretty well. I could defend myself just fine as long as they didn't have a gun. For awhile I was praised as a hero to the Evos.

But in my mind, I thought being a hero meant being alone. I kept to myself, didn't speak to anyone and lived in a disgusting alley. I felt myself going insane. Then I got sloppy. I used my powers and had to move towns so I wouldn't get caught. That's when I showed up here. I'd been here a week so far and only fought twice, both with the same guy. This last time ended me up in the jail because I 'accidentally' broke the guy's legs.

I didn't mind jail. I'd been to quite a few of them actually, and some are pretty nice. But every time I ended up in one, or when I fought someone for that matter, I was reminded of Angela's dream. Deep down inside, I knew the only reason I pretended to be a hero was to prove her wrong.

I settled back on the bunk and thought about all of this. I wasn't _really_ a bad person. I was like Robin Hood, but instead of giving out money to the poor, I protected the defenseless, I guess. But I could be better. Canada was a safe-zone for Evos- the only country that treated them as equals. Some people like me were smuggling other Evos over the border, into freedom. If I could get over my fear of being discovered, I could fly people over myself. But inside I knew I'd never do that.

There'd been something bugging me this past year and a half. Sylar. Matt said he had vanished, but he blamed my murders for the cause. I hadn't killed anyone though and he was still missing. Where had he gone? And was he gone?

I flinched as the cell door opened, sitting up to see what was going on. A cop held a guy in cuffs by the shoulder, who he proceeded to shove into the cell. He locked the door and left, not even taking the cuffs off.

The guy sat down on the bunk opposite. "So," he said. "I'm Jake. What ya in for?"

"Violent acts," I said gruffly. He looked at me for further explanation. "I broke a guy's legs. Self defense."

He laughed. "Nice, man. I'm in for shoplifting." Despite all the stuff going on in the world, you could count on there still being old-world crime.

"Name's Elena, not 'man'," I growled.

"Hey, no need to get angry. Gosh," he said as he laid down on his bunk. 

We sat in silence for a few hours before the sheriff who'd arrested me showed up again. "Elena, right?" He called to me. I nodded. "We're going to need to take a blood test real quick. Would you please come this way?" He asked, opening the cell door.

A blood test was bad news for me. If they tested my blood, it'd come out positive, proving I was an Evo. Even worse, it'd be put into the government archives and I'd be chipped. I wouldn't be able to help people anymore. I quickly devised a plan as I jumped off the bunk and followed the sheriff.

We began to walk down a hall. I lagged behind the sheriff a bit, then spun on my heel and began walking the other way. I'd gone fifty feet at least before he noticed I wasn't following him. "Hey!" He called. I heard footsteps rushing towards me. "Stop!" I didn't stop.

I continued to walk, and was just passing the cell when I heard him pull out his taser. I held back a smile as he shot it. The barbed tips went into my back and I fell over with a scream of pain. As I fell, I moved my wrist, moving the security camera so it faced the sheriff instead of me. Once the cameras were all facing away, I dropped the act.

The sheriff was just approaching as I stood up. I gingerly pulled the barbs out of my back, feeling my flesh knit back together as I did it. I dropped them on the ground and looked at him. "Those things are just one shot, right?" I asked with a grin, then turned around and began walking again.

"Hey, let me out?" Jake asked as I passed him.

I paused, thinking about it as I heard the sheriff approaching me. "Sure, why not?" I said. I flicked my wrist and the cell flew open.

"Thanks man, er, I mean Elena," Jake said with a laugh as he ran off down the hall. But the sheriff wasn't interested in him. I turned around to face him.

"Sheriff whatever your name is, I'm giving you a chance to walk away. I'm not going to let you guys take a blood sample to test. Just to prove that," I said, then flicked my wrist. The taser flew out of his hand and into mine. I pried the bloody tips off of them, waved them in the air, then put both the taser and the tips in my pocket. No reason to give him the taser back when it had finger prints on it now.

The man was shaking. "I cannot let you leave," he said as he shakily lifted a pistol that I hadn't seen before.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Really? You think that is going to stop me?" I said, motioning with my hand. The pistol flew out of his grip and hit the far wall. I was hit with a sudden and intense urge to kill him. I took a step forward. He backed up.

 _What am I doing?_ I thought, freezing. My head pounded and my brain seemed to be screaming at me to kill him. My breathing got heavier as I began to panic. My arm slowly raised itself up, pointing at the man. _No!_ I screamed at myself, shutting my eyes, willing myself to go anywhere.

I had just begun to cut the man's head open when I vanished from sight.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

I appeared back in my alley and collapsed onto the dirty ground. My heart thudded in my chest and I was panting. That was too close.

 _How much longer until I actually kill someone?_ I wanted to wail.

I began to hum a song to myself. Sylar kept from killing people originally by distracting himself, aka making watches. He was so busy he never even felt the urge. Singing or listening to music was how I stopped myself. I slowly began to calm down, my breathing returning to normal.

Slowly, I stood back up. I took the taser and barbs out of my pocket, crushed them, and dropped them on the ground. The cuts on my hand from doing so healed up seconds later. Then I took to the air. I had nearly blown my cover, and on the off-chance that a camera had caught me, I needed to leave. Wasn't much action around these parts anyway.

After finding the main road, I followed it for a few miles until I hit the next town. I was going too fast to read the welcome signs, but it didn't really matter. At least I thought it didn't until I landed in a very familiar neighborhood. The houses, the oaks... It was my old home.

I found myself walking along the street towards Emma's house when I stopped myself. Emma was gone, there was nothing for me there. So I turned around and went the other way. Logan lived just around the corner, maybe I'd pay him a visit.

I was just turning a street corner when I saw a woman being chased by two men in black. "Stop!" I yelled, but all that did was slow down the woman. She looked over at me and looked like she was about to yell, but they grabbed her and she went down with a screech.

Ignoring my brain, which was telling me to fly over and punt the two to China, I ran as fast as I could. But someone beat me to them.

A boy looking to be about my age ran out of the shadows across the street. He tackled one of the men, stood back up and grabbed the other by the arm. He spun him around once then let go, sending the guy flying into the bushes of a house across the street.

The other man was up now and angry. He lunged at the boy, but he expected it. He punched the man in the face, sending him flying backwards and hitting a street light. He lay still for a few seconds and I believed him to be dead, but after a minute he stood up and ran off.

I was about to walk over and talk to the boy, who was now helping the woman, but I felt two arms around my torso. I cried out in alarm, causing the boy to look over at me. He said something to the woman then began running over.

Before he got to me though, I grabbed the man's arms, ducked out of his grip then turned around to face him. He struggled in my grasp, but I held on tight. I then shoved him, causing him to go flying. He landed in someone's flower garden, only to stand up and run after the others. The boy slowed to a stop about fifteen feet away. I turned to face him.

It was hard to not recognize the boy standing before me. Curly black hair, stubble on his face. Exactly like last time we'd seen each other, just slightly taller. "Logan?" I said, shocked.

"Do I know you?" He said gruffly.

I chuckled. Since last time we saw each other, I'd changed my wardrobe again. I was wearing a black hoodie instead of the trench coat, and I'd traded out the jeans for a lighter pair. Along with that, my baseball cap still covered my face. "I'd think you'd recognize me. I mean, we did break into Primatech together."

Logan gasped. "Elena?" He said uncertainly. I nodded, and before I could move he was giving me a big hug. I actually felt my ribs crack beneath the force of it, and I cried out in pain. He let go and stepped back. "Sorry," he murmured.

"It's cool," I gasped out as my ribs went back together. "No harm done."

Logan looked around nervously. "Hey, why don't you come with me? I need to get Meredith back to her house. Once I do we can get caught up."

"Sounds good. I'd love to know how the heck you got a power."

 

Logan had his old pickup truck parked around the corner, so we drove Meredith, who had the power to control light, back to her house. She must have thanked Logan a thousand times before we got there. Once she was safe inside, Logan drove me to his place.

It was a different house than from before. Smaller, and a little bit trashy. Logan opened the front door for me like a proper little gentleman then we sat down on a beat up couch in the corner.

"So Elena, what have _you_ been up to?" He asked as we sat down.

"Oh, this an that," I replied. "I found out who my parents were. Turns out I'm a triplet and my parents are Sylar and Claire Bennet. Oh, and I was born last year." Logan looked confused, so I dedicated the next hour explaining everything to him.

"What have you been up to?" I asked Logan once I had finished.

"Well," he began. "Once I got back, I found out Jen had moved. So I lived on the streets a bit. I was walking around downtown one day when this group tried to mug me. I threw a punch and the guy flew fifty feet. Scared the others off.

"I realized after awhile that I had super strength like you did. I started using it to help people like Meredith out. Then I found this group of Evos like us who run an underground railroad to Canada. I started working for them, and they set me up with this house so I wouldn't have to live on the streets anymore. Been acting like a hero ever since." He seemed really proud when he ended.

"That's awesome, Logan," I said with a smile. "And actually, I have super strength like you. You know how on Heroes, Peter is like a power-sponge? Like how he can absorb other powers from people?" Logan nodded. "Well I think I got my super strength when I met you. I mean, when I first noticed it was on the way home from school the day we met."

"Coolness," Logan said with a grin. "So, where you heading now? Or are you coming back here to Indiana?"

"I'm not entirely sure," I said quietly. "I have so much that I need to do. Sylar, or should I call him Dad? Well he's missing. Plus Peter and Noah seem to have vanished, and then Hiro may or may not be dead. Plus I have two siblings that I want to meet."

"Well, then why don't you go after them?" Logan asked.

"Go after them? I don't even know where to look," I said sadly.

"Well," Logan said, then paused. "Noah is where you should go first. He always knows where people are. Find him, and I bet he'll know where everyone else is. Plus he may want to help you find your siblings. They are, after all, his grandchildren."

"True. But last time I saw him, he tried to taser me," I objected.

"Are you afraid of a taser?"

"No."

"Then what is stopping you?"

I thought about this for a few minutes. "I guess you're right," I eventually said. "But where should I look?"

"We'll, you can teleport and time travel. When, or where, was the last time you saw him?"

"At the Dial-A-Hero office," I said instantly. Logan raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh! I saw him in the future. Or is it the past now? Well I saw him then."

"That's the most recent Noah you've seen then. Go back and find him, and hopefully you'll get some answers."

"Wait," I said. "I've changed that future, remember? I was supposed to be a murderer. He might not even be there."

"It can't hurt to try," Logan said with a slight nod of his head, as if saying it were final.

"Alright," I said with a fake sigh. "I'll go. Thanks, Logan."

"Anytime," he replied.

I stood up, preparing to go. I looked down at him. "You wanna come?"

"No," he said, holding up his hand. "I have a job to do here. But maybe we could hang out once all this junk gets sorted."

"Yeah, maybe," I replied with a smile. Then a closed my eyes and teleported back to the past.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

How my time traveling works, and my teleportation for that matter, is I can only go to places that are real and I can picture. If I haven't ever seen Paris, I couldn't just close my eyes and imagine a town and hope it's Paris. I have to imagine the finer details. Store fronts, landmarks, something specific, and I'd be able to go to that.

That's why when I teleported back, I appeared in the baby-decorated room right behind Matt Parkman.

He was sitting on the floor, as he had been when I left. I doubted much time had passed since I had been here the first time. He was just standing up to leave when I decided to speak. "Yo, Matt."

The man nearly passed out I scared him so much. Once he recovered, he looked over at me. "Elena? What the heck, didn't you just leave?"

"Yes. But for me, it's been about a year and a half," I said with a shrug. "Nice to see you again."

"A year and a half? That'd be in the future, right?"

"Duh genius. Anyway, I'm looking for Noah Bennet. You know where he went?"

"Wait. If you prevented all those murders, how come you're back here? Wouldn't time have changed?"

"I did, and I don't know. Time traveling isn't a habit of mine. Now c'mon, Matt. Where's Noah?"

"How would I know where Noah Bennet is?" Matt said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"You were just with his grandchildren you..." I pinched the bridge of my nose, huffing. "Okay, I gotta go find him. You keep yourself out of trouble," I added as I walked past him towards the door.

"Why would I be in trouble?" Matt asked slowly.

"I dunno. But this is the first time I've spoken to you since, for you, about two minutes ago. Thought you were dead. You still might be, actually." I knew I was being insensitive, but I was PO'ed and stressed. "Hopefully we'll talk later. See ya." Then I ran out the door. 

The hall was bustling with people being pushed around on stretchers. I looked around and saw another, less crowded hall to my left. I ran over to it, and, farther down the hall, I saw Noah Bennet. Noah was dressed as he was as the summit, limping slightly.

 _Strange,_ I thought. _He'd been wearing a darker suit when he'd come to see my siblings._ But no time to ponder about this. Noah went through a door to his right, and I chased after him. I followed him down three more hallways, or 'corridors' if you wanna be fancy, before he slowed down. I was shocked at what I saw.

Standing before this beat up, dirt-covered Noah was another Noah.

Other Noah was pointing a gun at a woman walking down the hall in front of him.

Out of shock, I quickly closed my eyes and froze time. Then I walked in front of the Noahs. I studied their faces. One, the Gunman Noah, looked a bit older, and really angry. Where as Dirty Noah looked younger, shocked and, overall, confused. I didn't understand what was going on here, but I was going to figure it out. I pried the gun out of Gunman Noah's hand, got in place in front of him, then unfroze time. I had a faint memory of this, as if it had happened before. But I pushed it down.

Gunman Noah's finger pulled back as if he was shooting a gun, then he looked at the space where the pistol had been a second before. Dirty Noah stopped mid-scream, and I assumed that he was trying to stop Gunman Noah from shooting. It was at about this point that they noticed me.

"Elena?" They both said at once, and Gunman Noah looked around. He seemed startled to see his younger self there. Gunman Noah pointed at Dirty Noah. "You, I'm ignoring for now. You." He pointed at me. "What the hell are you doing here? _How_ are you here?" He looked down at my hand. "And how did you get my gun?"

"A certain Hiro Nakamura is how I'm here. I got his power," I said with a grin, twirling the gun in my hand. As I spun it, I flipped the safety back on.

"You killed Hiro?!" Gunman Noah exclaimed, rushing up to me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me back against the wall. The gun fell out of my hand.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Noah. Hiro isn't dead. At least, I think he's not. If he is, I didn't kill him." I shoved Noah back off of me. "Now I need to talk to you. You you, not that you," I pointed at Dirty Noah. "You are the older one, right?"

"Older one?" Dirty Noah asked, completely baffled by all of this.

"Hiro Nakamura brought me back here. We were trying to stop the explosion at the summit," Gunman Noah muttered.

"I'm assuming you didn't?" No response. "Perfect. You didn't change up time too much. Anyway, I need your help. I need to find my dad."

"Your dad?" Gunman Noah asked. "He's still in Indiana."

"No no, my real dad. Sylar."

"What?" Both Noahs said. Gunman Noah turned around to face Dirty Noah. "Okay, me. You're hearing too much. Go back to what you were doing, visit the Haitian maybe. You'll get to know what is going on eventually." Gunman Noah shoved Dirty Noah back the way he came, and he reluctantly went.

"Why was he here?" I asked Gunman Noah when he turned back around.

"I honestly don't know. I thought I was alone," he muttered. "And what do you mean? You're not Sylar's daughter, Elena."

"I am, actually. And you're my grandfather."

"That can't be right," Noah protested.

"But it is," I said with a sigh. "The blood tests? They always said my parents were Claire and Sylar. It's why you all thought they were impossible. I did too, for awhile. But to be honest, it explains a lot."

"But..." Noah paused. "Malina?"

"What?" I looked at him. "Who is Malina?"

"Malina, my granddaughter. Hiro just brought her back in time with my grandson Nathan."

I shook my head sadly. "Claire had triplets, Noah." Noah clearly didn't believe me, so, with a sigh, I explained everything I had learned to him. Angela's dream, being "disposed of," every last bit.

"I have questions now, but no one can answer them but Sylar, which is why I need to find him." I finished.

"If Sylar has gone missing, Erica Kravid probably knows where he is. She had Hiro captive as well, but I broke him out."

"Where is Erica Kravid?" I asked.

"You just kept me from shooting her."

"Well then, let's go find her." And then the two of us ran down the hall.

"I can't believe Angela kept you a secret from me," Noah growled as we ran after Erica. "I deserved to know you were my granddaughter, even if she did think you were evil."

"No point being mad at her now, Noah. The past is the past. And wait," I slowed to a stop, which caused Noah to stop and look at me. "We can't hunt down Erica right now, Noah. We're _in_ the past. We need to go back to our own time so as not to step on any butterflies."

"You sound like Hiro Nakamura," Noah said with a faint smile. "But how will we find her once we get to the future?"

I shrugged. "We can figure that out when we get back. Now come on." I held out my arm, and Noah stepped forward. Then I grabbed his elbow and brought us back to our own time.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Noah and I reappeared right outside of the hospital back in our own time. It was morning now and incredibly hot, so we sat down on a bench in the shade.

"I'm going to call a taxi," Noah said, making a grab for his phone. 

"Don't call one," I said, holding up my hand. "I can fly us wherever we need to go. Much quicker, plus it's free."

"Fine," Noah said with a grin. "So where we going to anyway?"

I shrugged. "I came to you because I figured you would know more than me. You said you've already broken Hiro out of Erica's place, so you must know where she keeps these people. We could try searching there?"

"I don't know..." Noah muttered. "Sylar will be under high security. We'll need some back-up."

I thought for a second, then had an idea. "My siblings. We could go find them. I'm sure they're as curious about who their real parents are as I was."

"But where would we even begin looking?" Noah asked.

I felt a little giddy. "Molly Walker. If we can find her, we can-"

"No," Noah interrupted. "We can't."

"Why not?" I protested.

"Because Molly is dead," Noah replied sadly.

I stared at him, shocked. "How?" I asked.

"Erica. She captured Molly, along with hundreds of other Evos, and harvested her powers to locate all the other Evos on Earth. But Molly... She killed herself, so that the other Evos would be safe." Noah looked to be on the brink of tears. "Shot herself right in front of me."

"Oh... I'm... I'm sorry to hear that," I murmured, then thought of something. "So Erica could harvest Molly's powers? Is that what they're doing to Sylar?" I asked.

"Most likely, yes," Noah replied. "They were also using Hiro's powers, until I got him out of there."

"When I get my hands on Erica I'm gonna..." I growled, clenching my fists. They suddenly started glowing, and Noah jumped up off the bench.

"Whoa, calm down, Elena," Noah said, holding up a hand.

"Cool," I murmured, looking at my hands. A smile broke out on my face. "I can go nuclear!"

"This hasn't happened before?" Noah asked.

"No," I said as I stood up, still looking at my hands. "It's been awhile since I discovered another power. It's so cool that I've got this one!"

"You mean you know what power this is?"

"Of course I do. It's induced radioactivity, Ted Sprague's ability. I've always thought it was the coolest one," I said, giddy with excitement. My hands seemed to glow more as I became more excited.

"After all this time, you still talk about that show?" Noah laughed, then noticed my hands weren't going back to normal. "Listen, Elena. You need to calm yourself down. You know what happens with that power if you get too worked up."

I listened to Noah and tried to calm myself down, taking slow, deep breaths. After a few seconds, the glowing in my hands died down. A minute later, it was out completely. "You have remarkable control over your powers, Elena," Noah comments once my hands were back to normal.

"Why thank you, Noah," I said happily. "Now, what were we talking about? Ah yes, finding my siblings. So, Molly is dead, and I'm afraid going back in time to see the old Molly won't work. You and I have been back multiple times already, and you've already seen your past self. One more run in like that and we could really mess something up.

"So," I continued. "We'll have to find them ourselves. Perhaps you could search for Nathan and I could search for Malina? Sure, we haven't got much of a lead on ether of them, but if we split up we could cover more ground."

Noah suddenly snapped his fingers. "I think I know where Malina might be, actually," he said. "Angela mentioned giving her to a friend in Canada to care for."

"Great, I'll go to Canada," I said to him. "It'll be nice this time of year."

"And I'll search here in Odessa for a sign of Nathan," Noah said. "Might as well, since I'm already here."

"Perfect," I said happily. "Good luck!" I said, planning on leaving that second.

"Wait!" Noah said, stopping me just in time. "We need to stay in touch. Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah," I said, pulling my cellphone out of my pocket. After nearly two years of being away from home, my parents still paid for my cell service. I thought it was sweet, until I realized that my dad ether did it out of fear, or they just forgot to cancel it.

We exchanged phone numbers then I put my phone back in my pocket. "Okay, now I'm leaving," I laughed as I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was standing on a dusty road in Canada. 

_At least I think this is Canada,_ I thought to myself. There weren't any signs around for me to look at. But when I thought of Canada, I thought of this place. _I'll wait for a car to pass and ask them where I am._

It was about two hours before I heard a car coming. I had been sitting in the shade of a tree on the side of the road the entire time, playing around with my new found ability. But when I heard the rumble of an engine, I jumped up and ran to the side of the road. A small car drove towards me and I waved at it to stop. It pulled to the side of the road a few feet off, so I walked over to it.

The driver was a man who looked to be about thirty. He had brown-black hair and a generic goatee with stubble. In the passenger side of the car was a girl about my age with blonde hair even longer than mine. "Hi there," I said, smiling to them once the man rolled down the window.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Um yes. Strange question, but am I in Canada?" I said this with a laugh.

"No. We just came from there, follow this road for about fifteen miles and you'll hit the boarder," the man replied.

"Thanks," I said, stepping away from the car.

"Hey, wait," the man said as I stepped away, looking out the window at me. "You have a car?"

"No. Besides, I'm not old enough to drive yet." I shrugged. "But who needs a car when you're me?"

"Well, we could give you a ride to the boarder if you want?" The man offered, glancing over at the girl.

"No really, I'm good. It'd just be a waste of gas." I smiled again. I was getting tired of talking.

"If you say so." The man sighed. "Could I at least get your name? I'm Luke, and this is Malina."

"Malina?" I said, shocked. I bent down and looked at her. "Really? Your name is Malina?"

"Yes," the girl said, speaking for the first time. "Why?"

I started laughing. "Oh gosh, this is great! You just saved me a ton of flying."

"What exactly do you mean?" Luke asked, completely confused. He opened the door and got out of the car, Malina getting out the other side.

"I just got here from Texas, looking for a girl named Malina," I laughed. "Mind if I see if you're the right girl?" I asked, walking up to the blonde. She was shorter than me and looked a little freaked out.

"I don't think I'm who you're looking for," she murmured, obviously nervous.

"Doesn't hurt to check," I replied, then focused on her face. "What are you doing?" She asked as the man walked over, but I ignored her.

Images flashed through my mind. Her growing up in Canada, being given to a woman and moving to the arctic. Being on the run, the woman being murdered. Saving Luke from drowning, then hitting the road. I dug deeper, and that's when I found it. An old, faded memory of Angela Petrelli.

I squealed and jumped up and down. "You're her! You're her!" I squealed, then gave her a hug.

"I'm who?" She asked. "Who are you?"

I stepped back and looked at her, my eyes glowing with happiness. "I'm Elena, you're sister."


	20. Chapter Twenty

"I'm confused," Luke said from where he sat on his trunk. "You two are sisters who were sent back in time fifteen years?"

"Do you want me to explain it again?" I asked with a sigh as I paced in front of him. Malina sat on the truck besides the man. Both of them nodded. "Fine.

"The day of the bombing at the summit, a girl named Claire Bennet had triplets. Claire died during child birth, and the babies were given to the next of kin, Claire's father and her grandmother. With the help of a time traveler named Hiro Nakamura, two of the triplets were sent to families fifteen years before to protect them from a woman who wanted them killed because they were prophesied to save the world, and the woman didn't want that to happen.

"But there was another baby. The grandmother had a dream though, in which one of the triplets helped to destroy the world and beat the two 'good' children. So the remaining baby was given to the time traveler again, this time with the orders to dispose of her because she believed them to be evil. But Hiro brought her back to the same time as the other children and gave her to his younger self to raise.

"Sadly, younger Hiro didn't know how to raise a kid, so he brought her to Primatech, where the baby was then given to a foster family. That baby, the supposedly 'evil' triplet, was me. You, Malina, and our brother Nathan were the two Angela sent back in time to protect." 

"So you're evil?" Malina asked.

"No. Angela's dreams aren't always correct. She just assumed I was evil because I take after our father, who she hated and feared."

"Who was your father?" Luke asked warily.

"You ever heard of Gabriel Gray, otherwise known as Sylar?"

"The serial killer?"

"Yeah. That's our dad."

"You're _dad_ is Gabriel Gray?" Luke said, looking from me to Malina.

"How do you even know I'm your sister?" Malina asked, ignoring Luke.

"Ya know when I stared at your face? Well I was reading your mind. I found old memories, and they matched up with everything. Then I saw a memory of Angela Petrelli, our great grandmother, so I figured you were her. Not to mention you have the same name."

"One more thing," Luke asked, raising his hand as if I were a teacher. "How do you know so much about all of this if you were a baby?"

"Time travel," I replied. "Hiro Nakamura brought me back to the day everything happened. I got to see the whole thing play out," I growled slightly as I said this. "Angela told Hiro to dump me in the middle ages because I looked like our dad. I wanna punch that lady through a wall."

The two seemed a bit unnerved by me saying that. "So, um, why did you need to find me?" Malina asked.

"Noah, our grandfather, and I are looking for answers, and only our dad has them. But a woman named Erica Kravid has Sylar held prisoner in one of her buildings, where she is somehow harvesting his powers to use for evil. Noah didn't want to try getting in alone, so we decided to find you and Nathan."

"You'd think a man like Gabriel Gray would help Erica willingly," Luke snorted.

I glared over at the man. "Dad is a changed man, Luke. And you have no right to judge him, seeing as you are a murder yourself. Some might even call you a serial killer." Luke seemed shocked. "I can read minds, remember? No one keeps secrets from me."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "Look, will you help us, Malina? I'm sure Sylar would love to meet you. He's really sweet once you get to know him."

"So you've met... Dad?" Malina asked.

"Yeah. He kidnapped me like two years ago. It was an interesting experience."

"He kidnapped you?" Malina was shocked.

"Well, yes, but only to help me. Plus he didn't know I was his daughter. This was before we were even born. But once again, will you help us? You'll get to meet your family and break into a super heavily guarded building," I said, trying to make it sound as tempting as possible. If I had been her, I'd have jumped right on it.

Malina shook her head, and my heart seemed to drop in my chest. "I can't help you, Elena. I'm looking for someone myself right now, a boy named Tommy."

"But... But this is our dad, Malina!" I protested.

"I'm not even sure he's my dad," she replied quietly. "You say you read my mind, that I match the person you're looking for. But I have no idea who you are. For all I know, you could be one of the goons who's been trying to capture me. So look, good luck saving your dad and finding 'our' brother. Luke and I need to go save the world." Malina ended this by jumping off the trunk. Luke slid off a second later, and they made their way back to the front of the car.

"You're seriously just going to leave?" I said, a hint of anger in my voice. "You're not even going to see if what I say is true?"

"I can't read minds like you can, Elena. I control the elements, and they can't tell me whether or not you're lying." She opened the car door and got inside.

"Good luck, kid," Luke muttered. He still seemed a bit shaken from me mentioning his serial killer past. He too stepped back inside the car and slammed the door.

As the two began to drive away, I remained there in the road, tears streaming down my cheeks. I wiped them away angrily. So Malina didn't believe me. So what? She could control the elements- that wouldn't help us break out Sylar.

But she was my sister, and I knew that she thought I was just some nut.

I looked up at the sky and let out a scream of frustration before teleporting away.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

I arrived back in Odessa as fresh tears ran down my face. Noah wasn't around so I gave him a call. "Elena?" His voice said.

"Hey Noah. Where you at?" I said, though was unable to disguise I had been crying.

"What's wrong, Elena?" Noah sounded worried.

"I'll tell you when I get there. Now where are you? I need something specific to go off of."

"I'm down town at the corner of Third and Fourth street, right outside of a cafe called 'the three coffee beans'."

"I know where that is. I'll be there in a second," I said, then hung up. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was there, standing right behind Noah who still had his phone open. 

I tapped Noah on the shoulder and he started, turning around to face me. "You weren't kidding," he laughed, then suddenly stopped. "What happened?"

I opened my mouth to speak but then I was overwhelmed with another wave of tears. I just started sobbing right there in front of Noah. He surprised me by embracing me and quietly murmuring "it's alright, it'll be alright" over and over again. I realized then that, though I'd known Noah was my grandfather for awhile, this was the first time we'd ever hugged. It just caused me to cry even more.

Somehow, while Noah hugged me he managed to lead me over to a bench. I sat there crying for at least ten minutes before I calmed down. "You know, sometimes I forget you're still just a kid," Noah said quietly once my sobs had pretty much stopped. "You're just like your mother in that way. She always seemed like an adult ready to take on the world. Until she'd get hurt. Then I'd see my little Claire Bear again." Noah ended with a sigh. "I miss her so much. She died too early. But now, I've got you and, pretty soon, your siblings."

"About that," I said with a sniffle. "I found Malina."

"You did? That was quick," Noah said, seeming delighted.

I nodded as a new tear streaked down my face. "She didn't believe me. I told her everything, and she didn't believe me. She won't help us."

"Is that why you're so upset?" Noah asked.

I nodded. "Since..." I paused to wipe away my tears. "Since I found out I had siblings, I've imagined meeting them. I imagined them accepting me with open arms, instead of silently judging me like everyone else. I thought that they'd understand me. But clearly I was wrong."

"Your sister may just need time to process all of this," Noah said evenly. "Give her time.

"Meanwhile," Noah continued. "I've tracked down your brother already as well. He lived here for awhile known as Nathan Clark, but he moved to a town in Illinois recently. I believe he now goes by Tommy."

 _Malina was looking for a boy named Tommy,_ I remembered, but kept my mouth shut. "Really?" I said, wiping away another tear.

"Really." Noah smiled. "Ready to go meet your brother?"

 

While Noah and I scoured the internet on his phone for a picture of the town Tommy lived in, Noah explained what my brother's current situation was. He'd been in an accident, along with his adoptive mother, and while at the hospital, the doctors had discovered he was an Evo. He had escaped, and was now staying at an apartment in town.

Tommy was basically in hiding, though extremely close to where he originally lived so he could keep tabs on his mother. Noah told me that he'd probably be on high alert, and that we couldn't just go run up to him and say we needed his help to break an ex-serial killer who was also his father out of a heavily guarded building run by a woman who wanted all Evos dead.

It took us and hour, but we found a picture of the building Tommy was staying in. "You ready?" Noah asked.

"Yeah," I replied. _I hope Tommy believes us,_ I thought, then teleported Noah and I to Illinois.

We appeared right outside of the apartment building Tommy was staying at. It was a dulled color of brown and looked pretty trashy. Didn't fit in at all with the much nicer shops and apartments around it, but I assumed it was much cheaper.

"So what do we do?" I asked Noah as we looked up at the building.

"We wait out here until he gets back home, then follow him to his room. If he doesn't notice us, then we wait a few minutes outside and then knock on his door."

"And if he does notice us?"

"Be prepared to defend yourself."

"Do you really think he'd attack us?"

"There's no telling. He's hiding from people who want Evos locked away, and here we are, two people he's never met, waiting outside his building for him to get home. I'd be suspicious if I were him."

So we waited outside the building besides a telephone pole for an hour and a half in the middle of the afternoon for Tommy to get back to his house. I was about to announce that I was having a heat stroke when we saw two figures walking down the sidewalk.

When Noah saw the figures he quickly pulled me aside. It wasn't like we could both hide behind the pole, or just one of us for that matter, but I didn't point this out. Strangely enough though, Tommy, at least I was assuming he was Tommy, and the girl he was with didn't notice us. They walked on past and into the apartment building without a second glance.

Noah gave me a nod then we walked over to the door to the apartment building. We stepped inside just as Tommy and his friend starting going up the stairs. Really? I thought There's an elevator, why take the stairs? 

As I thought this, Tommy stopped and said something to his friend. They turned around and walked over to the elevator. I heard Noah curse under his breath. "Come on, we need to get on with them," Noah whispered, then rushed down the hall "Hold the door!" He called as Tommy and the girl stepped into the elevator.

Tommy kept the door open long enough for Noah and I to slip inside. "Thanks," Noah said, pretending to be out of breath. 

"No problem," Tommy replied. Tommy had short, messy blonde hair, big ears and a goofy grin. Him and Malina did look similar, though. _Looks like I'm the oddball once again,_ I thought.

As the elevator began to rise, Noah looked over at Tommy. "Tommy Clark, correct?" He asked.

I saw Tommy and his friend tense up. _Teleport them away, NOW!_ I heard his friend think. A second later, Tommy's arm shot out. But I was quicker. I raised my hand and Tommy's arm froze an inch away from Noah's arm. "That's a bad Tommy. No teleporting anyone, you hear?" Noah looked at me sideways. I sighed. "A thank you is in order I believe, Noah. I just saved you from ending up who knows where."

"Were you about to teleport me?" Noah asked Tommy. His friend was backed up against the wall.

"Who are you guys?" Tommy snarled. "What do you want?"

I grinned at Tommy like a maniac. "I've come to steal your soul, mwuahaha!"

Tommy actually seemed frightened by my response. Noah glared at me, but I shrugged it off. "We're not here to hurt you, Tommy. We actually came here to ask for your help."

"My help?" Tommy laughed. "If you need my help, why is she doing this to me?" He nodded at his arm, which was still frozen mid-grab.

"Duh," I said. "You were about to use your power. I couldn't let you teleport this guy away, it'd take way to long to find him again."

"Look," Noah said, clearly annoyed with me. "Let's just go to your apartment and talk, alright?"

"Why should I? Why should I even trust you people?"

"Because we're your family, Tommy. This is your sister, and I'm your grandfather."


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Tommy was shocked for a few minutes and we were all silent, until the elevator dinging jolted everyone out of it. The doors opened to Tommy's floor. "You going to let us explain or would you rather us leave?" Noah asked Tommy evenly.

Tommy sighed. "I'd like to know what this is all about."

So the four of us went to Tommy's apartment. Inside it was dirty and empty. Trash on the floor, dirty clothes. Only furniture was the stuff in the kitchen and a bed. I took it upon myself to claim the bed as my seat, so I walked in and plopped myself down on it. I ignored another one of Noah's glares.

"So," Tommy's friend said after another awkward silence. "You guys are Tommy's family?"

Noah looked over at me, as he knew I wanted to answer. "That's right," I said happily. "I'm one of Tommy's messed up sisters."

"Sisters?" Tommy asked.

"You're a triplet, Tommy," Noah clarified. "You have two sisters, Elena." He pointed at me. "And Malina."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Tommy asked. "And if I have another sister, where is she?"

"You don't. You'll just have to trust us. And I believe Elena knows about that..." Noah looked over at me.

I shrugged, looking away from the others as I felt myself tearing up again. "Malina is somewhere around the Canadian boarder with a guy named Luke. She wants nothing to do with us," I said shortly, then huffed. "Left me on the side of the road and drove off together."

"Alright," Tommy said, leaning up against a wall. "So let's assume you guys are telling the truth. You're my grandfather, and she's one of my two sisters. Why are you here?"

"We're here, Tommy, because we need your help," Noah said again.

"We're trying to save my, our, dad," I chimed in. "A woman named Erica Kravid kidnapped him."

"Our dad?" Tommy seemed intrigued by this. 

"Why would she kidnap you guys' father?" The girl asked.

"Our father is a really powerful Evo," I said to her. "Erica has found a way to harvest his powers against his will and use them for evil."

"How do you know all this?" Tommy asked.

"Because I've seen it," Noah replied. "She has hundreds of Evos hooked up to machines to use their powers. Trapped personal friends of mine in there, one of which killed herself in effort to save all the other Evos."

"We need to break him out of there, but Noah here thinks it'll be too hard on our own. So we need your help."

"This is... A lot to take in," Tommy said, rubbing his temples. "I'm not too sure."

"Don't you want to meet our dad?" I said, a hint of desperation in my voice.

"Yeah, but... Breaking into a building?"

"It's easy Tommy. I did it once about two years ago- it's how I found out about all of this."

"Found out? What do you mean?"

"I mean I was adopted, Tommy." I quickly scanned over his thoughts. "Just like you were. I didn't know anything, only that my life stunk and I had these... Powers, that made me different from everyone else. Then things started changing and, long story short, I went on a search for answers. Threw a book at our other grandpa and this one tasered me at one point." I grinned over at Noah. "But now I know that our dad is the only one who can explain the rest of this to me, but I can't talk to him.

"Please Tommy," I continued, looking over at him. "I can read your mind, and I know you don't believe us, but please help us. If not because you want to know what's going on, then for me, a girl just like you who wants to know who her family is. Malina has already shown her true colors, and I'd like to think that I have at least one kindhearted sibling."

Everyone, most of all Noah, seemed taken aback by my little speech. We all looked at Tommy expectantly, even his friend. "Come on, Tommy. This is just the thing you've been waiting for, a chance to meet your father. Why not go for it?"

Tommy looked over at his friend with a sigh. "Alright," he murmured, then looked over at us. "I'll help you guys."

"Thanks Tommy," Noah said with a big smile, which Tommy returned after a second.

"Awesome!" I squealed, jumping up. "Now we can finally-," I cut myself off.

Noah glanced over at me when I suddenly stopped. "Elena?" He said, but I had trouble hearing him.

A fierce ticking sound was filling my ears, seeming to take over my mind. Panic lit my eyes as I looked around the room. It intensified when my eyes landed on Tommy. "No no no no no..." I muttered, my voice shrill. "Why now?"

"Elena, what's wrong?" Noah asked, taking a step forward.

I looked up at him, my heart thudding in my chest. Tommy and his friend backed away. "It's it. The hunger." I looked at my hands. "I... I can't resit it."

"Elena, you don't have to do this," Noah told me sternly. "You can fight it."

Tears had begun to fall down my face, but they suddenly stopped. I leaned in a little closer to Noah. "But I'm not sure if I want to," I said, then smiled.

I whipped around and faced Tommy and his friend, who were backing up against a wall. I heard Noah's footsteps running towards the kitchen, but I ignored him. Instead, I lifted up my hand. Tommy slammed up against the wall, unable to move. "What are you doing?" His friend cried while he struggled in my grip.

I looked over at her with a bored expression. "What my brain has been telling me to do for a long time," I said, then turned back to Tommy. I slowly raised my hand, finger pointed at him.

That's when I felt the knife enter the base of my skull and everything went black.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

I gasped, life returning to my body. I was laying on Tommy's bed, and Noah stood above me with a bloody kitchen knife in his hands. He looked a little sad.

"What happened?" I asked after a moment.

"I stabbed you to keep you from killing Tommy," Noah replied slowly. 

"Is he alright? I didn't hurt him, did I?" I asked, sitting up.

"He's fine, just a little shaken is all," Noah said as he set down the knife.

A new thought entered my mind, and I felt the color drain from my face. "They're still going to help us, right?" I said, my voice barely louder than a whisper.

"They've agreed to still help us," Noah said in a comforting tone, sitting on the bottom of the bed. "Apparently, Tommy has had some issues controlling his power too. He understands where you're coming from and, though he's a little scared, he doesn't hold it against you."

I let out a sigh of relief, falling backwards onto the pillow. I sat up again when I felt it was slick with my blood. I shuddered, then looked back at Noah. "Thanks for stabbing me."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," Noah replied with a laugh then stood up.

I stood up a second later, feeling dizzy at first but soon getting over it. "It's amazing. You just heal the second the object comes out?" Said Tommy's friend, who was besides Tommy in the kitchen watching me.

I shrugged, for some reason feeling embarrassed. "Yeah. Only thing that could kill me permanently would be a bullet through the brain. Stab me though, and I'll stay dead until the knife is out." 

The girl grinned. "Cool. I'm Emily, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Emily," I muttered, then looked over at Tommy. "Sorry for trying to cut your head open. I didn't mean it."

Tommy shrugged, but didn't look me in the eye. "It's fine. No harm done."

There was another bout of awkward silence before Noah spoke up. "So," he said. "Who's ready to break into Renautas headquarters?"

"You know I am," I said with a grin.

Noah turned to face Tommy. "Care to use your power? We need to get to Midian, Colorado."

"I haven't ever been to Midian, but I can take us to Denver," Tommy replied, then looked around at us. "I'll need to make two trips though, I can only take two at a time."

"No worries," I said, holding up a hand. "I've got us covered." As I said this, red sparks began flying from my palm and fingers.

"Where did you get that power from?" Noah asked.

"I met Hiro Nakamura's friend Ando. His ability was supercharging- if I use this on someone with an ability, they'll be able to use it to a greater extent. For example, use it on someone who can run fast and they can travel through time. If I use it on Tommy, he'll be able to teleport a crowd of people instead of only two until I stop using it." I grinned. "Been waiting for a chance to try it out for nearly two years."

"You mean you've never done this before?" Tommy asked as we all gathered around him.

"Yeah, but I've seen it on TV. How hard could it be?" I said, then grabbed him by the shoulder with my hand. A second later we were gone.

 

We appeared outside a small townhouse in Denver, Colorado. The street was deserted so no one saw us appear. "Yatta!" I said, giggling.

"How is it you have so many powers?" Tommy asked. "You've already healed yourself, stopped me from moving and read my mind, and now you've used... Red lightning or whatever to supercharge my ability."

"I absorb the abilities from other Evos," I said to him. "For example, if I wasn't already able to teleport, I'd now be able to since I've been around you."

"You can teleport?"

"Yes, but only places I've been or seen a picture of, which is why I couldn't just come here on my own."

"That's exactly like my ability," Tommy said, grinning. I grinned back.

"Now what do we do?" Emily asked us.

"Now, I hot wire us a car and we drive to Midian," I said with a devilish grin.

"Or, we could go and _rent_ a car?" Noah suggested.

"Do you have any cash on you right now, Noah?" I asked, folding my arms. He didn't reply. "Exactly. I don't think you can rent a car for free. I don't _really_ enjoy stealing, but we have no choice. So pick a car, any car."

We ended up deciding on an old pickup truck. It reminded me of the one Logan and I drove on our way to Primatech. But I pushed down the old memories and hopped it, hot wiring the car within a matter of seconds.

Then we hit the road. Noah drove, while Emily sat on the passenger side and Tommy and I in the back. "So," Tommy said after awhile. "You met Dad before?"

I shrugged. "Sorta. I met him before I knew who he was- before we were born for that matter," I paused then added with a laugh. "He actually kidnapped me."

"Kidnapped you?" Tommy asked, also laughing though he sounded shocked.

Tommy and I spent the rest of the ride telling each other about everything that had happened to us over our lives. I learned that he wasn't ever told he was adopted, just like I hadn't been. He'd found out due to a blood test at the hospital his adoptive mother was at. I thought it was cool that, even though we hadn't grown up together, we had a lot in common.

Every so often, Emily would glance back at Tommy and I and smile. The smile was always directed at Tommy though. "You two a couple?" I asked Tommy after awhile.

Tommy gave an awkward shrug, though he was smiling. "I'm not sure. Maybe after this is all sorted out we will be." He paused. "What about you? You in a relationship?"

I thought for a second. "There's a guy back home in Indiana who I'm close to. He's an Evo like us too, helps with the underground railroad. But we're not in any sort of romantic-relationship now. Maybe after things cool down we could be though." I grinned over at Tommy.

"You know," Tommy said a second later. "You're pretty cool when you're not trying to kill me."

"I think I'm 'pretty cool' all the time, even when I've gone psycho killer," I replied.

"Maybe if your psycho-ness was directed at someone else at the time I would have noticed that," he said, and we both laughed.

Twenty minutes later, the car slowed to a stop outside of a large building. Noah turned around in his chair and looked at us. "We're here."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

"Looks like Primatech," I muttered as we stepped out of the car. It did actually look exactly like Primatech, besides the logo of course.

"It's set up similar to Primatech as well," Noah said. "It'll be easy to find where they're keeping the Evos."

"So what do we do? Just waltz right inside?" Tommy asked.

"Well," Noah said, pulling a pistol out of his jacket and holding it out to Emily. "I doubt it'll be that easy, but that's the basic idea."

"You're giving me a gun?" Emily asked. She seemed surprised.

"You need to be able to defend yourself," Noah replied. "You know how to use one?"

"Yes, well, my dad taught me, but-,"

"Perfect. Now let's go," Noah interrupted, then began climbing over the fence. Tommy teleported him and Emily onto the other side and I just flew over.

"Flying too?" Tommy asked when I landed besides him.

"Are you surprised?"

"Not really." We both grinned then ran after Emily and Noah, who were already making their way towards the building.

It was just like breaking into Primatech with Logan, except this time we could expect some actual security. We made it past a guard in one of the halls on the main floor, but once we got to the elevator we were spotted. But I took care of them using René's ability, which knocked them out cold.

"What was that power?" Tommy asked as we stepped into the elevator and Noah selected the basement.

"I got it from a buddy of Noah's, a Haitian named René. I can use it to knock people out and erase memories. René could also keep people from using their powers with it, but I'm not sure how to do that."

"And now is not the time to practice," Noah said, pulling out yet another gun. "If you get it to work, you two won't be able to use your powers and this will be much harder to do."

"No duh," I muttered. Emily stifled a giggle.

The elevator opened up to another hallway. "The Evos were kept on a floor below us," Noah said as we walked out into the hall. "We'll need to find another elevator, since this one doesn't go down any further."

"If you've been here before, shouldn't you know where that elevator is?" Tommy asked.

"I came in a different way last time. Plus I had a guide." He didn't say anymore, just held out his gun and began walking. I shrugged then followed him, Tommy and Emily right behind me.

We did find another elevator, but it was heavily guarded. We stopped in a hall right besides it, and Noah turned to Tommy and me. "You guys are up," he whispered.

Without waiting for Tommy, I stepped out into the open and walked towards the guards. There were four of them standing around, all of which raised their guns. I rolled my eyes, raising a hand. The guns flew from their grips and slid across the ground. I then raised my other hand and pushed all four of them up against the wall.

Tommy ran past me a second later and grabbed the first guard's arm. The guard vanished a second later. He did the same with the other three, and within seconds we were stepping into the elevator, Tommy and I grinning with pride. Noah pressed a button on the panel and the doors shut.

We stepped out once again into a hallway, but this one was strange. It was all gray metal and concrete, and the lighting was slightly blue. "We're here," Noah muttered. We hurried down the hall and soon came out into what would have been an open space, but it was filled up with white bins. "They should be right down here," Noah said, and we all began to run.

We came out into a large area filled with what I could only refer to as dentist chairs. The chairs had buckles hanging down from them, so I assumed they were were the Evos were strapped into whatever harvested their powers. But the room was deserted.

"Where is everyone? Tommy asked.

"They should all be here," Noah said, his voice rising with anger. "They must have known we were coming."

"Not quite, Noah," said a voice behind us, which caused us all to turn.

A woman was standing there with a dozen or so guards behind her. She had a mean face and red hair that was kept in a bun. "Erica," Noah seemed to growl. "What did you do with all the Evos?" He demanded.

"Do? Why, I just did what was originally planned," Erica said, stepping forward. "They were moved to our other base. A much more heavily guarded base, might I add."

While they had this exchange, I was standing behind Noah, anger seeming to boil inside me. We'd come all this way only to find out Sylar and everyone else has been _moved!_ I growled as I walked forward, pushing Noah out of the way. "Elena..." Noah said, warning in his voice. I ignored him.

I stalked up to Erica, who in truth looked amused. "What are you going to do, kid?" She taunted.

The ticking began to fill my ears as I looked up at her face. "You don't want to know," I whispered, then raised my hand.

But before I could do anything, I felt hundreds of bullets piercing my body. I fell over with a scream, and I heard Emily scream as well.

"That's enough," Erica said, raising her hand to stop the guards. "One of you get a cleanup crew in here to dispose of the body. The rest, please escort these three out of the building and call the authorities."

The guards began to step forward over my body, walking towards the three. They grabbed Emily by the arms and she began thrashing around. "Let me go!" She screeched.

Then I sat back up.

Erica didn't notice at first, but when I was on my feet and the bullets were falling onto the concrete floor she did. I brushed off my jacket, which was now covered with holes, and walked up to Erica again. "Let's try that again," I growled.

As I raised my hand and moved her back up against the wall, Tommy teleported the guards holding him and Emily. Noah headbutted one holding him, sending him staggering backwards. A second later, Noah and Emily both had their guns out and were firing shots at the guards while Tommy teleported them away.

I tilted my head as I looked at Erica. "Now listen, Erica," I whispered to her. "You had my dad here, and I want to know where he is."

"Like I'd ever tell you," she laughed. I cut off the laugh though as I raised her up the wall by her neck. She gasped for air, and it took all I had to not kill her.

The gunfire behind me ceased and I heard three pairs of footsteps rushing towards me. "Calm down, Elena," Noah said cautiously. "You don't want to do this."

"The thing is though, Noah," I said without turning to face him. "Part of me really does."

"Elena," Tommy said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Let her down." His voice was even, calm. I felt the hunger fading, then it vanished all together. I hung my head with shame as Erica fell to the ground.

"Pathetic," Erica snarled as she stood up. "Can't even finish the job you came here to do."

"You're not worth my time," I growled, then stepped forward. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her up against the wall. I focused on her mind and dug until I found what I wanted. I turned back to Noah and the others. "I know where they are. Let's go."

We gathered around Tommy and I touched him with my hand once I made the red lightning. We vanished just was Erica was standing back up.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

We appeared back at the car not a second later. I took my hand off of Tommy then looked back at the building. I felt awful. I nearly killed her. Sure, she was evil, but that didn't mean I needed to cut her freaking head off.

"Okay, Elena, where to now?" Noah asked after a few seconds.

"New York City," I said, turning to face them. "They have their headquarters in a skyscraper near Central Park."

"Ever been to New York?" Noah asked, turning to Tommy.

"No, but if we could find a picture-,"

I cut Tommy off. "Actually, I can take us there. Not quite to Central Park, but close."

"Alright then, let's go."

Once everyone was holding on to me I focused, then we were off.

We reappeared in a small building. A picture of an explosion was painted on the floor and there were buckets of paints and some canvases in a corner. The building was cleaner than I thought it'd be. But I was surprised, as there was a fresh painting set up in front of us, one of fire.

"Issac Mendez's loft?" Noah asked.

I shrugged. "Always wanted to come here."

"Hey!" Someone called from a back room before Noah could reply. "Who's there?"

 _Is that..?_ "Matt?" I called out.

There was a pause, then Matt Parkman stepped out of the doorway, gun in hand. He lowered it. "Elena? Noah?" He said. He seemed surprised and a little happy.

"Good to see you Matt," I said, walking up to him. I gave him a quick hug then stepped back. "Glad to know you're not dead. I take it you've been keeping out of trouble like I told you?"

"Haha, yeah." He looked past me at the others. "Hey Noah." He paused. "Who are they?"

"These guys," I said before Noah could speak. "Are with us. This is my brother Tommy and his friend Emily."

"Brother?" Matt asked, then smiled. "You actually found him. What about your sister?"

I shrugged. "Found her too. But she didn't come along." I leaned in closer to Matt. "She thought I was psycho."

"I can't imagine why," Matt laughed, then walked over to shake Noah's hand.

"What are you doing here, Matt?" Noah asked as they shook hands.

"Trying to make a difference," he replied, then motioned for us to follow him. We followed Matt into the back room. It was the same as the other one, but there were dozens of paintings and a few chairs. Matt motioned for us to sit. "When Elena visited me in the past, I got a little paranoid." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't blame you," I said as I sat down. "I did say you might be dead within the next two years, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." He sighed. "After that, I went back home to Janus and Matty. But Matty's power was hard for him to control. Long story short, I sent them to Canada to hide, and stayed here to help a friend who was trying to make it safer for Evos."

"A friend?" Noah asked. As he spoke, a man came into the room. A smile lit up my face when I saw him. "Mohinder!" I exclaimed, standing up and running over to him before I gave him a huge hug.

"Hello, Elena," he said with a laugh as he pried me off of him.

"Whoa," Emily said. "Aren't you a terrorist?"

"I'm no terrorist," Mohinder said, a hint of anger in his voice. "I'm a geneticist. That explosion at the summit? I was framed. A woman named Erica Kravid was responsible for it."

"Hey, I just almost killed her," I said to Mohinder.

"You almost killed her?" He seemed shocked. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I was going psycho and I didn't want to cut the woman's head off," I said, crossing my arms.

"Mohinder and I have been trying to get close enough to kill her for a year and a half now," Matt explained.

"Why do you want to kill Erica Kravid?" Tommy asked hesitantly.

"Because she wants to destroy the world."

 

Matt and Mohinder explained to us that they both used to work for Erica before the explosion at the summit. During their time working for her, they learned about her plan to destroy all the Evos on the planet using a solar flare later in the year.

"The flare will be so big that it could wipe out three-fourths the world population in a matter of seconds," Mohinder said. "Erica is planning to use it to her advantage."

"Erica is sending supplies into the future by using powers she's harvested from Evos," Matt continued. "She plans on selecting a small group of 'normal people' to repopulate the Earth after the flare."

"Is it possible to stop it?" Noah, who was pacing around the room, asked.

"Theoretically, yes," Mohinder replied. "But the world doesn't know about the flare and no one will listen to Matt about it, and I can't even leave this building or I'll be shot at."

I sat in a chair, head on my fist, thinking. "Let's say someone has the ability to control the elements, earth, wind, water and fire, plus light too. If they were powerful enough, would they be able to redirect the flare away from Earth, or at least hold it back?"

"If the Evo was powerful enough, then yes," Mohinder said. "But I don't think there's anyone that powerful."

"Well now, Mohinder." I stood up. "You and I have got some catching up to do, huh?" I looked over at a table in the corner, on it was a bowl of water used for rinsing off paint brushes. I held out my hand and the water came out of the bowl, separating itself from the paint. It flew through the air and covered my hand. As always, the second the water touched me I felt my lungs tighten and it became hard to breath.

"Extraordinary," Mohinder whispered as I did this. "And that drowning sensation, is it still there?"

"Oh yeah, it's there," I gasped out, then moved my hand. The water flew off my finger tips and froze mid-air as it flew towards the wall, where it stuck into the concrete. Once the water was off of me, I was able to breath normally. "Phew. Much better."

"When did you discover you were able to do this?" Mohinder asked, as if we were back in the room at Primatech and he was running another test on me.

"Discover? Oh no, I didn't discover it. I got it from someone."

"Got it from someone?" He seemed confused, then his eyes widened with shock. "You killed someone?"

"I didn't kill anyone, Mohinder," I said, rolling my eyes. "I absorb abilities like Peter Petrelli. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out by now." Mohinder was about to start speaking again, but I cut him off. "What I'm trying to say is, I met someone who could control the elements, and now I can. Maybe I can help with our little problem of impending extinction."

Matt and Mohinder looked at each other. "It could work," Matt said after a second.

Mohinder shook his head then began pacing. "Yes, it could, but she is just a kid. She may not be powerful enough."

"Hey guys?" Tommy said from besides Emily in a corner of the room. "I don't mean to interrupt, but weren't we just going on a rescue mission? The longer we wait, the more time Erica has to double her security."

Something occurred to me as Tommy said this. I grinned. "I think I have a plan."

 

It was obvious. Sylar was trapped in Erica's headquarters. So, we break in, Mohinder and Matt can go kill her, and we bust out Sylar and whoever else is around at the time. Then when we're out, Sylar could absorb the elemental control ability from me and we could stop the solar flare. Along with saving the world, Tommy and I would free our dad and Matt and Mohinder could get revenge on Erica. Everyone would be happy.

I explained my idea to the group and, after explaining to Mohinder that Sylar was mine and Tommy's dad, everyone thought it sounded good. It beat sitting around in a dead guy's house until the world burnt to a crisp, that was for sure.

"So when are we doing this?" Matt asked after we all agreed.

"Today," I replied.

"Can't we wait until tomorrow, give us some time to prepare?" Mohinder asked.

"What is today but yesterday's tomorrow?" I countered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means man up, we're doing it today."

So the six of us rushed to get ready, and about an hour later we gathered around Tommy. Matt had given us a picture of the headquarters the Evos had been transferred to, apparently he and Mohinder has tried to kill Erica there, so now we could teleport straight there instead of just to the park.

"Everyone ready?" I asked, looking around. I was greeted with nods of heads, so I created the red lightning and touched Tommy with it. A second later we were gone.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

We appeared in the welcoming area for the building and were instantly greeted with shocked screams. Since Mohinder was a suspected terrorist, it wasn't like we could lay low. So when the security guards began showing up, we took action.

Matt and I used our telepathy to get the civilians out of the building and the guards to ignore us. Matt actually got the guards to go back to patrolling and to guard _us_ instead of the staff. I made a mental note to learn how to do that.

We knew that the staff left in the building, or perhaps Erica herself, would call the police soon, if they haven't already done it. So, Emily ran over and pressed a conveniently located red button that put the building into lock down mode. Windows shut and bars came up on the outside, the front door swung shut. No one could get in or out now.

I grinned to myself. "That went well."

"Yes, but this was just the first floor. Once we get past the basement it'll be harder," Noah said as he loaded up his gun. Emily did the same, then we headed deeper into the building.

We were greeted by more guards almost instantly, but we took care of them fairly quickly. Mohinder threw two of them across the hall and into the others, then Tommy and I teleported them away. I thought of sending them to Hawaii, give them a nice vacation, but I wasn't entirely sure where they went.

It went on like that until we hit the stairs. We rushed down the steps as quickly as possible but then we reached a steel door. Mohinder walked up to it and pushed, but he only dented it. He turned around to face us. "I think we'll need to find another way in."

"Step aside," I said, walking up to the door. I punched the metal then bent the warped spots into handholds, which I then used to help pry the door from it's hinges. I turned back around to throw the door onto the stairs when I was greeted with a shower of bullets into my back.

The others took cover on ether side of the doorway as I turned back around and plugged up the opening with the bent door. My already holey jacket was now torn to shreds and blood ran down my back.

"Are you alright Elena?" Matt asked, worry in his voice.

"Yeah, just give me a second," I gasped out, then spit out a bullet. Disgusting. "Okay, we just going to go charging in or we gonna use brain mo-jo to stop the guards?"

"Brain mo-jo would be the safest to do," Noah replied, then tilted his head at Matt. "Looks like you're up."

I nodded to Matt as he stood up, then threw the door out into the room. Guns began firing so I raised my hands, shaking with the strain of keeping hundreds of bullets suspended mid-air. Matt stepped out a second later, sending them silent commands. I lowered my hands and the guards walked past us towards the stairs, going to patrol for Erica. The bullets clattered loudly to the floor.

"You've got to teach me how to do that," I said to Matt as the others came out.

"Maybe some other time," Matt laughed, then we continued through the room.

As we ran, I turned my hoodie around so it was backwards and the torn part was on my front. I then ripped the hood off and threw it on the floor. Thanks to the t-shirt I wore under the hoodie, I was fully cloaked in black again.

We reached two large metal doors a minute later. Mohinder and I pushed them open as Noah and Emily stood watch, then we ushered everyone inside the next room. I stepped in behind everyone then looked around.

Hundreds of Evos were in there, all strapped to the chairs. Each one had wires running up to the base of their skulls. Some cried out in pain, others were deathly still.

"Molly!" Mohinder exclaimed, running over to a red hair girl who looked to be about twenty years or so old.

"Molly?" Noah said, rushing over behind him. Molly opened her eyes slowly and looked around at us. "How are you still alive? I saw you shoot yourself!"

"We're in a room full of Evos, Noah," Molly said quietly. "More than one of them can bring the dead back to life."

"Come on, let's get you off of this," Matt said as he came up behind Mohinder. The two of them gently took the wires out of Molly's head. She winced, but smiled a second later. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Hey, Molly," I said, walking up to her. "I'm glad to see you're alive. Now, I don't mean to sound pushy, but could you locate someone for me? His name is Gabriel Gray, otherwise known as Sylar."

"I don't need my power to know where he is," she muttered. "Him and the other dangerous ones are back there." She pointed over her shoulder at yet another set of doors.

"Thanks," I said, then ran towards the doors. I heard three pairs of footsteps behind me.

I burst through the metal doors, it being no harder than walking through a spider web. In front of me were rooms like those on Level Five at Primatech. Cells enforced with two feet of concrete and a window made of bullet-proof glass.

I didn't recognize the men in the first two cells, so I rushed on down the hall in front of them. There were dozens of people in here, but I didn't see Sylar.

"Which one is Dad?" Tommy asked as he ran besides me.

"I don't see him..." I muttered, then pushed on.

We reached the last two cells and I was about to give up when I heard Noah. "There!" He exclaimed, rushing over to the second-to-last cell. I rushed over to the glass and felt tears of joy and relief streaming down my face. "It's him!" I said.

Sylar was strapped to the same kind of chair Molly had been, but he was buckled down. He didn't look too good ether. I rushed over to the door and punched a hole through it, then ripped it off the hinges and tossed it into the room. Tommy and I rushed over to him, Emily hanging back and Noah guarding the door.

There was a machine strapped to his chest, which I recognized as the one used for drugging Evos Primatech has used. I switched it off. "Gabriel?" I murmured, shaking him. "You hear us, Sylar?"

Sylar slowly opened his eyes, but looked confused. "What the..?" He said.

I busied myself by ripping the straps holding him to the chair off. "Come on, sit up," I said once I had finished. I grabbed his arm and helped him into a sitting position. Strangely, he didn't have wires in his head like Molly and the others had.

"What's going on?" Sylar said after a second.

"We're busting you out of here," I replied, and Tommy nodded. He seemed too overwhelmed to speak at the moment.

"Wait," he said, his eyes coming into focus. "Peter."

"Peter? What about him?" Noah asked from the doorway.

"He's here. We need to get him," Sylar said, standing up. He was a little wobbly at first but was soon walking across the cell.

"Alrighty then. Hey Tommy, want to meet your great uncle?" I said, turning to Tommy.

"Sure," he replied. He had a big goofy grin on his face.

Sylar walked past Noah and Emily without even glancing at them and stepped into the hall. He was looking around as we stepped out of the room behind him. "Over here," he said, then walked over to the remaining cell.

Peter was in the cell, strapped down as Sylar had been. He looked a little sickly, but he was alive at least. I was about to offer to get the door when Sylar raised his hand and it _melted._ "Whoa," Tommy, Emily and I muttered at the same time. Sylar then stepped into the room and ripped the restraints off of Peter, as well as the machine that was drugging him.

Peter slowly opened his eyes, and grinned when he saw Sylar. "Hey buddy. Being a hero again?"

"Not really," Sylar said, returning the grin. "I'm not really sure what's going on."

Peter sat up with a huff, brushing his hair out of his face. He saw us standing in the hall. "Hey Noah," Peter said, then saw me. "Elena?" He seemed confused.

"Alright, look. We can explain everything later. Right now, we need to go find Matt, Mohinder and Molly so we can get out of here. The police should be showing up any second," I said, suddenly impatient.

"No need," said the voice of Mohinder behind us as Peter and Sylar came out of the room. "We're already here."

"We found Hiro and Ando. They're getting everyone they can off the machines before security shows up," Matt chimed in.

"Did you guys find Erica?" Noah asked. Molly shook her head. "She's not here," the girl said. Noah nodded his head. "Alright, then we need to go. Tommy?" He turned to face my brother.

"We're already on it," Tommy said. Everyone gathered around him, except for Sylar and Peter, but I grabbed hold of them before touching Tommy with the red lightning. We were gone an instant later.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

We appeared back in Odessa, Texas. We'd figured it'd be a good place to go, since Issac's loft was too small and no longer safe to hide at. Peter and Sylar stepped back, looking around. "Could someone please explain to me what is going on?" Peter requested.

"Sure thing," I said as I stepped away from Tommy. "Sylar is mine and Tommy's dad, you're our great uncle. We broke into a building, got you guys out. Now we're here."

"Sorry, but what?" Peter asked. "I'm your great uncle?"

"Grunkle for short." I grinned. "But yeah. Claire was our mother, which makes you our great uncle."

"Kid, I can't be your dad," Sylar said. "It's not possible."

I sighed, then explained once again everything that had happened, and how Tommy and I were sent back in time. Matt and Mohinder walked off with Molly after a little while to talk, and Emily and Noah got into a nice chat about guns. I finished explaining about half an hour later. Sylar was pinching the bridge of his nose and Peter was pacing.

"So I'm you guys' dad?" Sylar said, and I caught a faint smile on his face. I nodded. "In that case, I'm sorry for tasering you back in Tokyo, Elena."

I shrugged. "Hey, those tasers are what convinced Hiro to help me."

"Now that you guys know what's been going on," Noah said, walking over. Emily walked over to Molly and began speaking to her and the two guys. "I was hoping you could explain how things worked out between you and my daughter, Gabriel."

He seemed a little embarrassed about the topic. "Well, um," he started out. "I'd just moved into my new apartment when Claire came to my house. She was really upset... Said she felt like everyone hated her after she showed the world her power. She told me that I was the only person who she could turn to, the only person who she thought would understand."

Noah seemed upset as he heard this, but Sylar wasn't finished. "Things just sorta... Happened between us, after that," he muttered. "Later that night though, these goons burst into my place. I held them off so Claire could escape, but they caught me." He sighed. "I was locked in a cell for weeks after that. I had no idea Claire was pregnant- I'm sorry."

Noah walked off to process all of this, but Tommy and I remained by Peter and Sylar. "So, you really are my dad? And you're my uncle?" Tommy asked hesitantly.

Peter gave a sheepish grin. "I guess we are, kid."

Tommy grinned and then surprised us all by giving them both a huge hug. I shrugged, then joined in. Family reunited, happy ending, woo.

"So what now?" Matt asked as Tommy and I let go of the two guys.

"Well," Noah said, appearing to have returned to his old self. "We have a solar flare to protect the world from." He turned to Mohinder. "When will this flare happen?"

"Any time within the next week," he replied.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'd like to spend whatever time we have before the flare gets here relaxing," I said with a laugh. "I've been on the run for about two years now, and I have barely eaten a thing that entire time. I want some food."

After explaining that I didn't have to eat or drink to everyone, Matt confessed that he had his wallet. So we went into a local bar and sat down at the largest table. We must have made an odd sight, especially since I was still wearing my torn hoodie. 

Matt ordered the adults a round of beer and a cheese burger with fries for me. When it came though, I passed the burger off to Tommy and Emily and just ate the fries. You'd think Matt would know I was a vegetarian.

I had just finished my basket of fries when I felt it. The hunger. My hand began to twitch and I looked around nervously. Then I had an idea. I called over the waitress and gave her a big smile. "Could I have a beer please?"

"Are you old enough to have one?" The woman asked. _I'm obviously 21,_ I told her. _Just get me one of what they're having._ The woman's eyes went unfocused for a second then she looked back down at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're obviously 21, I'll get you what they're having."

"Thank you," I called to her as she left, my face a big smile.

"Kid, why'd you just order a beer?" Matt asked me from across the table.

"Well, it was that or have Noah stab me again. But I think we'd have some issues with him murdering me in a public place."

"What is she talking about, Noah?" Matt asked him.

"It's the hunger, isn't it?" Noah asked. He looked worried.

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I can take care of it. Believe it or not, I've done this before. I can't really get drunk but it seems to numb it a bit." As I spoke, the waitress came back and put a beer down in front of me. I picked it up, flicked the cap off with my thumb then took a swig.

"Should we be worried?" Peter asked hesitantly as I drank some more.

Sylar shrugged. "Let's just go with it."

Everyone went back to talking as I drank, but within a few minutes the bottle was empty and I was asking for another. Sylar looked a little worried. "Is there anything else you can do to fight the hunger, Elena?"

I shrugged. "No. It's part of the reason I wanted to find you, I was hoping you could give me a few tips."

Matt looked at me sideways. "You're lying, kid. What do you normally do?"

Everyone looked at me expectantly. "Okay, there is _one thing_ that I can do. But it doesn't work all the time."

"And what is it?" Matt pressed.

I sighed. "I sing, alright?"

Everybody was taken aback. "You sing?" Peter asked with a laugh.

The new beer was set down in front of me, so I flicked the cap off and took a sip before turning to Peter. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do sing, Peter. I don't have a voice of an angel but I try." I then downed the whole bottle of beer and put my face on the table. The ticking was giving me a headache.

"Well come on then," Matt said, slightly teasing. "You gonna sing or murder us all?"

"Technically, I wouldn't murder everyone. Peter and Sylar can both heal and Noah and Emily don't have powers." I glared over at Matt. "Besides, I only know the words to two songs, and I doubt you guys will like them."

"What songs are they?" Emily asked.

"Black Hole Sun by Soundgarden and Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen."

"You like the creepy songs, huh?" Noah commented with a laugh. I glared at him before putting my face back down on the table. My head was throbbing from resisting this long. I heard him sigh. "Look Elena, you can ether down another fifty beers or come out to the parking lot so I can put you down until we've got to go. Or, you can sing."

I sighed and sat up, taking a deep breath. "Fine," I muttered. The bar was pretty much empty anyway, only the waitress, a bartender and a guy sleeping in one of the booths. Matt gave me a big smile and everyone else was grinning too. I made a note to slap them all later. Then I began.

_"In my eyes  
Indisposed  
In disguise  
As no one knows  
Hides the face  
Lies the snake  
And the sun  
In my disgrace"_

I closed my eyes as I sang, getting lost in the music.

_"Boiling heat  
Summer stench  
'Neath the black  
The sky looks dead  
Call my name  
Through the cream  
And I'll hear you  
Scream again_

_Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain?  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come?  
Won't you come?"_

I was actually sorta happy they made me do this. This song always made me feel better, for some reason.

_"Stuttering  
Cold and damp  
Steal the warm wind  
Tired friend  
Times are gone  
For honest men  
And sometimes  
Far too long  
For snakes_

_In my shoes  
A walking sleep  
And my youth  
I pray to keep  
Heaven send  
Hell away  
No one sings  
Like you anymore"_

I repeated the chorus part then finished up right there. The song did continue, but you really needed more people to go farther in it. I opened up my eyes and looked around at everyone. Everyone looked shocked and Emily's mouth was hanging open. "What?" I asked, uncertain.

"That was great..!" Peter exclaimed.

I felt myself blush then I looked down at the table. "Lies. I'm not a good singer." I held up my hand before they could protest. "The world may or may not end sometime in the next week. Discuss strategy, how we're going to save the world. I'd prefer to end the conversation about my singing."

Everyone was silent for a moment, then slowly they began to talk to each other again. I sighed with relief- I really didn't like the attention, and I was a little embarrassed about singing. But hey, at least I didn't go psycho. 

About an hour later, Matt paid for all the drinks and the food then we left. Noah found a hotel father into town and made reservations for us on his phone. Then we were all just sorta walking down the street chatting together, trying to be normal, despite everything that had happened to us. I lagged behind everyone but no one noticed.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

I was up before everyone else the next morning, sitting up in a tree outside the hotel. The view was great and there was a nice breeze blowing my hair. I was sitting there for at least two hours before anyone came outside, and when someone did, I didn't tell them I was there. It was Tommy and Sylar, chatting away about guy stuff.

I'll admit, I felt a little jealous seeing them together. Sylar was, after all, my dad too. But he didn't know me as his long-lost daughter. He knew me as the creepy girl who's trying to keep from becoming a murderer. I sighed. It was obvious that we'd never be as close as him and Tommy were.

Sylar and Tommy were just walking under the tree when I sighed. Sylar stopped and looked up at me. "Elena?" He asked. "Why are you up in a tree?"

 _Forgot he could hear me,_ I thought to myself, then looked down at him. "Just enjoying the view. Where you and Tommy going off to?"

"Just going for a walk," Tommy piped up. "You wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm good." I looked up at the branches above me. "You guys go ahead."

"Alright," Tommy said, then him and Sylar continued down the sidewalk.

I sat up in the tree until the two were only blobs in the distance, then jumped down. I felt the bone in my left leg snap, but I just shook the leg and it healed up. I then turned around to go back into mine and Emily's shared hotel room, but Peter was standing behind me.

"You ambushing me or something?" Peter asked with a laugh.

"No, just coming down," I replied with a shrug.

"Hey, do you know where Sylar went?" Peter asked after a second. "I wanted to talk to him."

"Him and Tommy went for a walk," I said, kicking at a pebble. "They should be back soon."

Peter looked at me sideways. "Something wrong, Elena?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Just kinda tired."

"You're lying," Peter said, and I felt him enter my mind for a split second. He grinned. "Are you jealous of Tommy?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"It depends on what you mean by jealous."

"You know," Peter said. "Sylar isn't picking favorites here. He's excited to have you two and your sister, wherever she is. He just wants to hang out with Tommy because when I went to the future a few years back, he had a son. And well, that future was changed a bit and never ended up happening. But before I left, his son died. I think he's just a little afraid of losing Tommy as well.

"I'm sure he'd feel the same worry towards you if you weren't able to protect yourself and heal." Peter ended with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I didn't mention that I, unlike Tommy, had Sylar's power and wanted tips on controlling it. "Well, like I said. They'll be back any second. Now." I looked down at my still-torn clothes. "I'm gonna go... Window shopping."

After that I flew off, heading into town. I found a goth store and 'bought' myself a new hoodie and t-shirt, then got changed back at the hotel. I ended up staring at myself in the mirror for awhile. I still wore my baseball cap, and as I looked at it, I wondered _why._ Why was I still dressed like Sylar, when he was my dad? When I was trying to keep from becoming a serial killer like he had been?

I didn't have an answer for myself so I kept it on.

That afternoon, once Sylar and Tommy had come back, we all went to the park. We didn't know of any other place we could all stand around and discuss the possible end of the world at without people getting suspicious.

While at the park, we formed our new plan. Now, when the flare begins, it'll be me, Sylar and Peter who stop it, since Peter is here now. Everyone else will take care of Erica's goons if anyone shows up. If all goes well, we'll be hailed as heroes to the world before the month is over.

Once everyone had worked out the kinks, we were left with nothing to do. Peter and Sylar both had my power, as well as all the other ones, and were quietly practicing using them besides a tree. Everyone else was just chatting.

I walked off a few feet then pulled out my phone. I looked at it hesitantly for a minute, then clicked my contacts. Noah was at the top, then Emma's old phone. Right below her was Logan. I sighed then clicked it. The phone began to ring and I held it up to my ear.

"Hey, Logan," I said once it went to voicemail. "Gonna make this quick since someone may be taping my phone calls. Me and all the Heroes characters are gonna save the world from a solar flare. Just wondering if you wanted to come? We could use some backup if Erica Kravid shows up. Just call me back if you want to... Bye." Then I hung up.

"Who were you talking to?" I started as I heard Sylar's voice besides me.

"Technically, I wasn't talking to anyone," I replied after a second.

Sylar glanced down at my phone. It was still on and had gone back to my contacts. "Logan?" He said, then thought for a second. He snapped his fingers. "Is that the kid I knocked out when kidnapping you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's him."

"So," Sylar continued, leaning up against the tree besides me. "Why did you call him?"

I shrugged. "Just wanted to see if he was interested in helping us save the world. He didn't pick up though so I left a message."

"You do realize that it'll be dangerous for normal people here, right?"

"He's an Evo too, you know," I grumbled. "Besides, even without powers he could help. I mean, Noah and Emily are here helping us."

"Yes but Noah is trained for this kinda stuff."

"What about Emily?"

"Point taken." I was about to leave when Sylar snapped his fingers again. "I almost forgot. I got you something today." He pulled a little box out of his pocket and held it out to me.

I took the box from his hand and opened it up. Inside was a little MP3 player. I smiled when I saw it.

"Since music helps you resist the hunger, I figured you could use it," Sylar said evenly. "If it's just you singing that helps and not music, then, well, it can at least teach you some new songs. Tommy and I already filled it up with some stuff we hoped you'd like."

"Thanks," I said, smiling, then I gave him a hug. "It means a lot," I said quietly. Sylar stood there for a second before returning the hug. "No problem," he muttered.

 

I spent the next hour sitting up in a tree listening to music. The two has picked out a lot of old rock, old hip hop and metal. They knew me so well. I was just finishing up a Rage Against the Machine song when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took out the earphones and looked at it. Logan.

Quickly turning off the music, I clicked answer. "Hey Logan."

"Elena, hey. So what's this I hear about saving the world?"

"Oh, there's going to be a huge solar flare that'll wipe out all of the human race and most of the other life on Earth unless we stop it. It's supposed to happen sometime this week."

"Sounds cool. I'm invited to help?"

"Of course you are."

"Awesome. Come pick me up?"

"Haha, alright. Be there in a second." I hung up and put both my phone and the music player in my pocket then jumped out of the tree. Emily was standing nearby so I waved to her. "If anyone asks where I went, tell them I just had to pop over to Indiana real quick," I called to her.

Emily nodded, a smile creeping onto her face. "Alright. Have fun!"

I smiled back then closed my eyes, reopening them to find myself in Logan's house back in Indiana. Logan was sitting on the couch looking bored, and barely glanced up when he saw me. "Took you long enough," he said, then grinned.

"Nice to see you too," I replied, walking over as he stood up. He gave me a quick hug and grabbed onto my shoulder. "Alright, let's go." Then we were back.

We reappeared right besides Tommy in the park. He was looking up at the darkening sky, but looked over at us real quick. "Who's this?" He asked.

"Tommy, this is Logan. Logan, this is my brother Tommy," I said as they shook hands, then Tommy looked back up at the sky. I looked up too.

The sky had turned blood red and it was growing hotter. "It's here! The solar flare!" Emily yelled from somewhere behind me just as the clock tower across from the park chimed six-o-clock.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

I looked over at Logan, who's face had gone pale. "Okay, so I'm gonna go stop this thing. Go over to Noah Bennet." Logan looked at me for further detail. "The guy with the glasses. He'll tell you what you need to do. If people show up and try to stop us, hold them off." Logan nodded then ran off towards Noah.

I ran over to Peter and Sylar, a grin on my face despite the possible end of the world. "You guys ready to do this?" I asked as I stopped.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Peter replied.

Since the park was full of oaks, we ran out onto the street besides the clock tower. "The solar flare is made of fire and light," Mohinder called to us as he ran over. "You'll need to focus your powers on directing it away from the Earth!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Got it." I raised up my hands and instantly felt the strain of holding back the force. I stumbled backwards I was so overwhelmed, then Sylar and Peter joined in. The strain was lifted a bit, and I could actually see what we were doing.

The sky seemed to be filled with a roaring fire that was slowly dying out. It was beautiful to look at, but I knew that if we let up, it'd kill us all.

That was about when someone tackled me and I hit my face on the concrete.

"Elena!" Sylar exclaimed as he and Peter saw me go down. The flare began to grow closer though, so Peter turned Sylar's attention back to holding it at bay.

Though a bit dazed, I managed to grab the shoulders of the person on my back and flip them over in front of me. I stood up a bit shakily and glared at the attacker, but stopped dead. "Malina?" I gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from destroying the world!" She screeched, then jumped up. She raised up her hands and the ground split beneath my feet. I began to fall into the crevice but then flew out, tackling her.

"You don't understand!" I shouted at her as I flew. "We're trying to save the world, not destroy it!" I dropped her by a tree then looked around.

Sylar and Peter were struggling to hold back the solar flare, and Mohinder and Matt were trying to fight off Luke, who was shooting balls of light at them. Tommy and Logan were guarding Emily and Molly and Noah were watching some vans pull up.

Seconds later, Erica's goons spilled out of the vans and began shooting at us.

Now being shot at, Tommy panicked. He turned around, said something to Molly and Emily and then touched them. They were gone a second later. Then him and Logan ran over to Malina and me. But Malina was back on her feet and had her hands raised again.

Suddenly, water was swirling around me. I screamed as it enveloped me, feeling my lungs tighten and suddenly not able to breath. I thrashed around in the tornado of water as Malina watched, distrust and hatred in her eyes. But then Tommy and Logan were there. 

Tommy grabbed Malina by her shoulders and pushed her over. Her concentration was broken and the water fell, leaving me gasping on the ground. Logan then lifted her up and threw her, causing her to fly through the air. She was about to hit the ground a few feet away when I raised my hand.

Still coughing from the lack of air and water in my lungs, I kept her from hitting the ground. I set her down gently then turned to Tommy and Logan. "Don't hurt her. That's our sister," I wheezed to them.

"What?" He gasped, but then made a gurgling noise. I felt something pierce my stomach and looked down. There was a bullet hole through Tommy's middle. It'd gone straight through and into me.

Tommy collapsed onto the ground, clutching at his stomach. "Tommy!" I screeched, trying to catch him as he fell. He looked up at me with frightened eyes before his head lolled back.

I stared at his body for a second, shocked. I spit out the bullet as the wound in my stomach healed, then stood up straighter. My eyes gleamed with hatred. I whipped my head around to face the oncoming goons Erica had sent.

"You!" I screeched, stepping over Tommy's body. Logan stood behind me trying to find a pulse. "You killed him!"

I then raised up my hands and the guns flew out of the goons' hands. Midair, I forced them apart and the pieces rained on the ground. I scanned over the terrified faces of the men and women, scanning thoughts, until I found who I was looking for.

As the goons began running back to their vans, I held back one man. He screamed and struggled in my grip as I advanced on him. Once I was near, I grabbed him by the neck. "You _killed_ my brother!" I screamed. "You killed him... And now you're going to pay." I slowly raised my hand as the ticking in my ears took over. Finally, after nearly two years, I gave in.

The man screeched as I sliced open his head. Then he went still and I dropped him back to the ground. I was smiling as he fell, until I looked down at my clothes. I was splattered with blood from the man. The man I had just killed.

I stumbled backwards with shock as I realized what I had just done. I felt the eyes of everyone on me as I collapsed onto the ground, a strangled sob erupting from me. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Noah's face.

"You need to go help them, Elena," he said to me, his voice just quieter than a scream. The wind had picked up a lot. "They can't hold the flare off without you!"

Shaking, I stood up and nodded. I didn't look back at the dead man's body as I ran over to Peter and Sylar. They didn't so much as look at me as I joined back in. But the flare was still coming. "It's not enough! I exclaimed. "We need another person!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Logan trying to push Malina towards us, but she wouldn't budge. "Please help us!" I yelled at her. Then gasped.

Tommy sat up from his pool of blood and began to cough, the hole in his back healing up before my eyes.

 _Wait,_ I stopped for a second and thought. _Claire died when giving birth to us, which was impossible since she could heal. But it was like her power was gone, and now Tommy can heal..._ I gasped as I realized what this meant. "Tommy!" I screamed. "Get over here!"

Tommy stood up and ran over, his face confused. "What is it?" He gasped out.

"You can take powers, Tommy!" I said. "You touched Malina, you could have taken her power." I stepped over a bit. "Get over here and try to help us. We need a fourth person!"

Though confused, Tommy stepped into line besides us. "What do I do?" He called over the now super loud, and hot wind.

"Focus on holding the heat and light back from the flare!" I called to him. "I know you can do it!"

Tommy took a deep breath and raised his hands, and, as I had hoped, the flare began to fade more. "You're doing it!" I yelled.

The four of us made a final push, then the flare was gone. The sky was the color of sunset and there was a warm breeze, but we had done it. I turned to Tommy and gave him a huge hug, now sobbing uncontrollably. "I thought you were dead!" I sobbed onto his shoulder.

"I thought so too," he said, returning my hug. "Guess not."

"It's not that, Tommy," I gasped out. "You healed yourself!"

"Awesome job guys," Peter said, rustling our hair. "How'd you do that, Tommy?" Peter asked. He still wouldn't look at me.

"I'm not really sure..." He turned to me for explanation.

"I just figured it out," I said as I let go of Tommy. "Claire was unable to die, but when we were born she did, and now Tommy just healed himself. The doctors said she died of a seizure during childbirth from what I heard, meaning she would have been using her power. "

"So? What does that mean?" Peter asked as Sylar came up behind him.

"Well," I continued. "I pieced things together and I thought Tommy was able to take someone's power when they're using it. Sorta like your dad, Peter." I grinned at Tommy. "You tackled Malina to save me, and she was using her power. I thought that if what I believed were true, then you took her power too. I guess I was right."

"So I can absorb powers like you guys?" He asked, grinning at the three of us. "Cool!"

Sylar was about to speak, but then everyone else showed up. Noah came up and gave Tommy a pat on the back, Mohinder and Matt doing the same and congratulating us all. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to face Logan.

"You were amazing," he said, awe in his voice.

"Thanks," I murmured, looking down at my feet. Logan put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up to face him, then did what I least expected and _kissed_


	30. Chapter Thirty - Epilogue

"Happy birthday!" Everyone cheered as Tommy and I blew out our candles. We were turning sixteen, and even though we hadn't wanted a party, Dad and Uncle Peter had insisted since we were technically only two.

Matt and Mohinder were both here, along with Matt's wife Janus and his son Matty. We'd joked around that Matty was, in sense, older than Tommy and I since he was five. Then I'd played with the little guy for the next hour- he was so adorable.

Peter was here too, along with his brother Nathan, aka our grandpa. Angela hadn't come and, in truth, I was happy about that. Sylar, Dad, was there too, but of course he'd be here since it was his house. And of course, Emily and Logan were here as well. We couldn't have a party without them, it just wouldn't be right. Malina hadn't come, she was too busy in Canada with her buddy Luke.

It'd been about two weeks since we made the world forget about us. During that time, we'd traveled around the world and made everyone who hadn't been watching forget as well. Now the world was as blind as they had been two years ago. In truth, it was a relief.

Sylar began to dish out the cake and we all sat down at the table. I'd made the cake myself- it was the perfect time waster that took my mind off of the hunger. Plus baking was pretty fun.

"This is really good," Peter commented through a mouthful. I smiled, blushing, then took another bite of my cake.

There was a knock at the door so I stood up. "I'll get that," I said to Sylar, who'd been standing up. He nodded and sat back down as I walked out of the dining room and to the front door.

I opened the door and saw Noah. I grinned. "Come to join in on the party?" I asked.

"Not quite," he said with a smile. "Can I come in?"

I stepped aside and let him in. "What is it you need?" I asked.

"Well," he paused. "I've been speaking with Angela Petrelli and Nathan, and we think the world needs another Primatech, now that no one knows about the Evos."

"Alright," I said. "Where you going with this?"

"Sylar and Peter have already agreed to work for us as field agents, but we need someone to tie up loose ends for us. Make people forget, you know? Someone sweet and seemingly innocent who can protect them self." Noah looked down at me. "We were all thinking that that person should be you, Elena." 

"Me?" I gasped.

"Yes, you." Noah took out a Primatech entry card from his pocket. "What do you say? Want to be a Company girl?"

"I say I've been waiting for this for years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another book over and done with. But the story isn't! Going to start uploading the second book right now.


End file.
